Bridges built with broken pieces
by Little Writer Babe
Summary: In the wake of her mind-wipe, Alex Danvers finds herself becoming more alienated from her family than ever. A new and unexpected friendship may be her saving grace and perhaps something more...
1. Chapter 1

It was too much. _Everything_ was too much.

Overwhelmed was not sufficient enough a word to describe the crushing heaviness that lay upon the new Director's shoulders.

She had always turned to her family when forced to admit she needed support, yet Kara and even J'onn, had both been keeping her at arm's length.

Alex knew her adoptive father was struggling with his new mission; floundering, as she was, under the weight of expectations both new and familiar. J'onn seemed lost as he attempted to honor both his father as well as himself. This was something Alex understood better than most and yet he seemed hesitant to confide in her; to commiserate in the impossible task of honoring the man whom had both shaped and mentored you.

J'onn's reluctance only added to her misery.

Apparently, she was no longer a worthy substitute for his daughters, no longer deserving of the praise she was so starved for as she withered under Haley's unyielding gaze.

And Kara?

These days she felt like a virtual stranger, as if the deep connection they once shared had vanished overnight. It seemed like Kara could barely stand to be in the same room as her sister, fleeing from Alex even when her best friend lay near death.

James, too, had changed.

He was still warm and inviting, wrapping her tenderly in those massive arms each time he greeted her. But there were other times she would catch him watching her with an unreadable expression; like something was _missing_.

She'd suspected as much. Her instincts insisting that she was not herself, that something intrinsic to her identity had been wiped away.

J'onn had said she was "fine"; Brainy, Kara, Nia and even James all persisted in convincing her of the same.

They were _lying to her_, the lot of them.

She_ knew_; had her suspicions confirmed every time they extolled their innocence.

Only one person seemed to understand how painful such a widespread deception could be. And that's how Alex found a small sliver of relief in the most unlikely of places.

Lena never told her she was "fine".

Instead she would say, "Trusting your instincts has gotten you this far, _Director_. Why doubt yourself now?"

And, oh, how Alex enjoyed the way her title rolled off the Luthor's tongue. Loved the way her accent slipped through when she was too excited to hide it. Relished the way those emerald orbs lit up when they settled upon her.

Despite all that was transpiring around her, Alex felt _lighter _after each encounter with Lena; unburdened in ways she hadn't felt since her domestic bubble with Maggie had painfully popped.

Lena, too, had expressed doubts over the honesty of their friends and family and thus an unforeseen alliance had been born.

An emotionally damaged, overprotective elder sibling and an unappreciated overlooked younger sibling united in their quest for perfection, to make a difference in the world.

Neither will call it _love_...not yet...

There's a striking figure still standing between them, with golden hair and the truest blue eyes, so much like National City's savior.

And, really, isn't that a connection they both should have made by now? Two _literal _geniuses, stumped by a ponytail and heavy-rimmed glasses?

Something unspoken keeps the discovery from being made.

Blind loyalty? An unselfish love that puts one person above all others? Deeply ingrained sibling duty? Whatever the reason, the mystery of National City's patron saint and her secret identity remains unsolved, and Alex and Lena continue to be steadily drawn into one another's orbit.

When Alex shows up at Lena's door, well past an acceptable hour, bruised and bloodied, the young brunette simply ushers her inside. She need not ask why the older woman had come to her; lately they've been all the other has. Without a word, she's cleaning Alex up, changing her into soft sweats and steering the woman to her bed. As the pair drift to sleep curled around each other, neither can deny how easily they've come together.

No they won't call it love..._not yet_...

But there's something to be said of the bridge they had built to one another with the broken pieces the betrayal of others had left behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lex comes gunning for Lena but ends up crossing the wrong Danvers! Will it end in disaster before the pair can admit what they truly mean to one another?**

* * *

When Lex finally came for Lena, having played upon her sentimentality to access the Harun-El, he fully expected a certain Danvers to stand in his way.

He had waited patiently, watching with detached disinterest as his once beloved sibling gasped in distress, for the telltale swish of an obnoxious red cape as one of those sanctimonious aliens arrived to presumably save the day once more.

Unfortunately for the maniacal genius, he had bet on the _wrong _Danvers.

Director Alexandra Danvers was _nothing _like her sister. And the code she lived by, the ideals she held dear? Well, they were _nothing _like the House of El's.

The first time the pair had squared off, Alexandra had made it clear that a name wasn't all they shared. It seemed the elder Luthor wasn't the only person whose genius matched their passion.

She'd burst into the office atop L-Corp and at the sight of Lena prone and in pain, bound before her sibling; the Director hadn't hesitated to fire her alien weapon directly into the elder Luthor's chest!

Had it not been for his newly acquired abilities, nigh-invulnerable skin hidden beneath a custom suit, the war between the Supers and the Luthor's would have ended right then and there. Instead, Lex quickly took his leave and after seeing to Lena's well being, Alex threw herself into hot pursuit.

Thus began a dangerous game of cat and mouse that had originated with a grudge against the House of El, now a battle of wills that neither participant was prepared to lose.

For every inch he fought to gain humanity sole dominion over their planet once more, she fought to secure equal rights for all no matter their planet of origin. But most importantly, the brilliant woman named after an equally brilliant strategist, fought to protect _Lena _at all costs.

Lex had grown to pride himself over the years for his cunning ruthlessness, never allowing sentimentality to overshadow his glorious purpose, to derail his grand schemes.

He knew how to deal with the Supers.

A bomb planted here, a few innocents in mortal danger there, and he could predictably have them chasing their capes for days.

But Alexandra?

Once he had made clear his intentions toward Lena, the determined redhead had fixated on Lex with laser focus. Her pursuit of him became relentless, every resource at her disposal dedicated to one goal: put Lex Luthor somewhere he could _never _hurt Lena again.

Whether that be a super-max prison or six feet underground seemed to matter little to the Director.

Lena, for her part, begged Alex to back off, to allow whatever Shakespearean tragedy brewing between the siblings to play out uninterrupted. She couldn't bear to watch the other woman fall into her brother's clutches, to become a victim of the Luthor madness as James had.

The pair still hadn't admitted what they were to one another but Lena knew for a certainty were she to lose Alex to her family's legacy, there would be no redemption.

Whatever darker nature she had been suppressing, Lena would gleefully give herself over to if it meant she could avenge Alexandra Danvers.

Alex, on the other hand, had long ago embraced her demons and had no qualms about using them to her advantage. She had been named a protector at birth and she would fulfill that purpose until her dying breath if necessary.

Lena found the Director's protective streak both frustrating and attractive. Her reaction, however, was _not_the one the youngest Luthor was worried about. Lex had never been able to handle competition and Lena worried constantly over what her brother might do to gain the edge once more.

She felt cold talons of dread encircle her heart as Lex's "Red Daughter" had burst through her office ceiling, slamming Alex into the opposite wall with enough force to splinter it! The violence didn't end there and Lena watched helplessly as Alex was tossed around her office like a ragdoll. She swore she could hear every bone as it broke, the Director's pained screams poised to haunt her for years to come.

"**ALEX**!"

That one simple scream, a plea to spare the woman she'd come to value above all others, brought the rampage to a halt. The murderous clone departed as abruptly as she had arrived and left behind a shell-shocked Lena, a blood spattered office, and Alex barely clinging to life.

It wasn't even a conscious decision.

She'd dragged Alex to the couch, whispering gentle apologies as the injured woman whimpered at the rough treatment. Lena hastened to her hidden safe, worried that if left alone only for a moment, Alex would lose the will to hang on.

"You can't leave me, Alex," she vowed as she readied the syringe. "You're all I have left..."

Lena tore her eyes away from the agent's bloodied face, strangled gasps filling the room as she made quick work of Alex's button down. She centered the needle over Alex's chest, and with a muttered prayer to whomever might be listening, plunged the needle downward. Her eyes kept flicking between the agent's face and the syringe emptying into her chest, desperate for any signs of improvement. The minutes grew long and Lena realized with a start that Alex had stopped breathing!

"No! No Alex, you _promised_! You promised you would never leave..." Lena pulled Alex into her lap, felt the agent's blood soak through her top as she rocked her and wept.

How could it not have worked? She'd gone over every measurement _twice_, administered it in the exact same way as she had James and yet Alex still lay prone against her.

"I...God, _I need you_...so much..." she whispered tearfully into Alex's hair. She was startled when she felt two arms barely circle her waist in return!

"Not dead..._yet_..." Alex managed to gasp, still too weak to lift her head from Lena's chest.

Lena couldn't stop the happy tears that rushed down her cheeks as she continued rocking Alex, running her hands over the newly healed skin and pressing fevered kisses to the woman's face, heedless of the blood gathered there.

That's how Supergirl and the DEO found the pair moments later.

Jess had heard the doppelganger attack and immediately pressed the panic beacon Alex had insisted they install the day Lex had escaped. Lena could barely believe less than ten minutes had passed since the whole ordeal had begun.

"Who did this?" She raised her head to find Supergirl, tears in her eyes, cataloging the various surfaces stained with her sister's blood.

"_Lex_." Was all Lena could manage to spit out, too consumed with monitoring Alex as the DEO medics readied her for transport.

Supergirl stood rooted in place as Lena rushed out with Alex's gurney, occupying the spot she normally would, offering Alex the comfort that she currently couldn't. Had it not been for her secret, there would have been no need for a mind-wipe, no reason for the rift forming between the three of them.

Because of that rift, Alex had nearly _died_, bludgeoned by one of Lex's minions, a carbon copy of her that held no love for her sister.

And Lena?

She had been forced to watch as her family once again tried to destroy everything she _loved_. Kara's relationship with both women lay broken, shattered and yet somehow they had forged those pieces into a bridge to one another.

Lex had gone on the attack, threatened by Alex's fierce devotion to his sister, emboldened by the vulnerability the elder Danvers seemed to bring out in Lena.

He'd run all the numbers, planned for every possible outcome.

Except _one_...

The empty syringe lay discarded on the shattered coffee table, devoid of Harun-El but rife with possibilities.


	3. Chapter 3

**After the Red Daughter's attack, Lena struggles with her feelings for one Danvers sister while confronting another. Will her realization come too late? And what does Eliza have to say about the Luthor who seems to have captured both her daughter's hearts?**

* * *

The stiff plastic chair creaked as Lena shifted forward anxiously. She'd thought she'd detected movement; a twitch of a hand, a grimace on eerily smooth features. But the longer she watched, the more she was convinced she had imagined it, her subconscious longing for _some _signs of life. Anything would be better than the incessant beeps that filled the sterile DEO hospital room and the quiet hissing of artificial breath given and drawn back.

Lena fought ever-present tears as she laced her warm fingers with cold, limp ones once more. It had been 48 hours since she'd nearly lost it all. Barely two days since she held Alex's bloody body against her own and begged for a miracle. Two agonizing days since Lena had stared into those expressive brown eyes, since Alex had taken a breath on her own.

Since Lena had followed Alex's gurney through the halls of the DEO, viscerally offended when she was eventually barred from going further. Once she had been allowed back at Alex's side, she had hastily showered to rid herself of the majority of the gore and offered no complaint when she was handed drab DEO sweats in lieu of her normal couture. Lena would have sat there stark naked, unabashed, if it kept her near Alex.

She gently stroked the older woman's face, mindful of the bruises still stained faintly against her pale skin, of the tube so cruelly forced down her throat. The Harun-El she had used was an earlier batch, tossed aside and nearly forgotten, until it was the only thing standing between Lena and unimaginable loss.

The effect had still been miraculous.

Alex's internal injuries had ceased to bleed, her broken bones instantly mended. But the entire process had taken a toll on the woman's system. Lena had been unable to stop the bile that clawed its way up her throat when Alex's body had shut down. If the sound of the Director's bones breaking was etched into her mind, the sound of Alex's flat line was scoured onto her heart.

She shuddered at the memory, forcing herself to focus on the woman lain before her. Alex was still here, still fighting and she needed Lena to fight with her. To fight _for _her. Every fiber of Lena's being was itching to say those few words that promised a lifetime, the words she'd been holding back for months, fearful that Alex wouldn't feel the same.

Lena had never felt so _much_, so fast, in her young life and it had definitely never felt so _right_.

Alexandra Danvers was _it _for her.

Even though she'd failed to say the words. Even though their first kiss had been mingled with salt and blood, Alex barely conscious enough to participate. Even though the object of her affections lay prone before her.

Lena would take Alex in whatever manner she was available. And she would happily tell the Director all this if she would just stop being so stubborn and open her damn eyes!

"You promised..." Lena whispered tearfully, tenderly pressing a kiss to each of the other woman's knuckles.

"She hears you, sweetie," a soft voice from the doorway assured her. "She just needs time."

Lena was startled to find Eliza Danvers standing just inside the threshold with a soft smile on her face. The young Luthor could feel her cheeks flush with embarrassment at having been caught in such a vulnerable state. Part of her wanted to drop Alex's hand and feign platonic support but the thought of losing contact with her love made her physically ill. Eliza seemed to sense her conflict and gently patted the pairs intertwined hands before taking a seat.

"How long?" She inquired, the maternal quality of her voice never wavering.

"I'm sorry. I don't know wha-" her sputtering rebuttal was cut off by the elder woman rolling her eyes with a soft smile.

"It's alright." The mother assured her again. "My Alex...she's not as good at hiding things as she thinks. I've suspected for awhile."

Lena gaped at the explanation both relieved and surprised that Alex had been unable to hide their growing attraction. She barely had a moment to bask in the idea when another, less pleasurable, thought struck her!

"Does Kara know?"

Eliza shook her head, chuckling lightly. "She's not as observant as I am. You'll probably have to tell her explicitly...that is if you both _want _that."

Lena turned her attention back to Alex, wondering if that _would _be something the other woman wanted. Just one more thing to discuss when she woke up. Before she could answer her, Eliza stood and pressed a tender kiss against her forehead.

"Thank you for saving my Alex...and for _loving _both mygirls."

The mother was gone a mere moment later, leaving behind a bewildered Lena and a slumbering Alex. Lena shifted close to the bed again; ever worried any distance might impact her love's recovery. She laid her head on the bed and watched Alex's chest rise and fall, quickly lulled to sleep by the reassuring rhythm.

* * *

A presence looming over her called Lena back to wakefulness some time later, her hand instinctively tightening in Alex's. She opened her eyes cautiously, mentally prepared to fight for the other woman to her last breath. That same breath rushed out of her when the intruder came fully into view.

"Supergirl," she exhaled quietly as she moved to sit up, running a hand through her tangled hair.

"Ms. Luthor." The hero greeted cautiously, arms crossed tightly over her chest. "How is she?'

Lena sighed loudly, too tired and too emotionally raw for this interaction. "She's stable and breathing over the tube, so Doctor Hamilton is planning on removing it soon," Lena paused before cutting to the chase. "But you already know that. You were just here a few hours ago, _Kara_."

The super's eyes grew wide at the accusation, glancing around the room worriedly, unable to hide her surprise. Lena immediately knew what she was looking for and set the hero's mind at ease.

"They can't hear us." She offered simply. "I had Brainy block all the audio equipment in this room and the hallway outside. Just because I work _with _the government, doesn't mean I _trust _them."

Lena knew why the other woman would be worried, they were still at the DEO, a place that the super was no longer freely welcomed, her identity standing in the way of collaboration. Kara nodded quickly, relieved by the news.

"How, um...how long have you known?" She finally asked, clearing her throat and squaring her shoulders.

"Since you showed up at my office as Superman's plus one." Lena offered simply. "I had my suspicions before but that confirmed it."

Kara nodded again at the admission, unsure and not at all prepared to have this conversation now.

"Does she know?" Lena asked, tilting her head toward Alex's bed, trying desperately to contain the panic that seized her at the premise of the elder Danvers having lied to her.

"No. Not in the last few months." Kara admitted sheepishly, unable to meet the other woman's eyes, piquing Lena's interest. "But she did..."

"_Did_?"

Kara sighed, shoulders slumping as she explained. "Alex knew all along but when the DEO got taken over and the president demanded my identity, she thought it might slip out, put me in danger. So..." Kara paused looking guiltier by the moment. "She had her memories _altered_."

Throughout the entire explanation, Lena's eyebrows had shot higher and higher, rising with her anger until she exploded!

"Bloody hell!"

Kara recoiled from the outburst but noted quickly that Lena's anger wasn't directed at her. The young CEO had shot from her seat, glaring down at her sister's unconscious form.

_Of course_, Alex had put Kara's need above her own! That was who the Director was at heart and yet the idea sent Lena's blood boiling because she could _never _be as cavalier about Alex's safety as she seemed to be.

"You're a damned fool, you know that?" She screeched at the unconscious woman. "You put everyone, _everyone _before yourself! Like you don't matter! But you know what? You matter to _me_, dammit! And this whole speech would be far more effective if you were _awake_..." Lena trailed off before slumping back into her chair defeated.

Kara watched the whole scene unfold with barely contained amusement. She reached a tentative hand out to Lena, and when the other woman nodded sullenly, embraced her in a warm hug.

"You can tell her again when she wakes up." Kara assured and, as Lena gave her a questioning look added, "I'm not as oblivious as Eliza thinks."

"I suppose you aren't." Lena agreed, feeling quite sheepish. "But you're comfortable with this? With...with _us_?"

She wouldn't put a name on their situation without Alex's input. She just knew it was _something_, and _everything _and nothing she could _ever _imagine giving up.

Kara paused before answering, a sad smile crossing her face. On the one hand, she was thrilled her sister had finally found her second chance at love. Yet, there was a lingering sadness that her dishonesty had pushed Lena into the arms of another. The sting didn't lessen simply because those arms belonged to Alex. The super swallowed hard, choosing her words carefully.

"Alex deserves the world and so do you Lena." She explained truthfully. "You two look out for each other and that's all I've ever wanted for either of you, someone to watch your backs."

Kara released her from the hug and felt her smile widen when Lena's hand instinctively found it's way back into Alex's. As each woman contemplated what the other had said, the super cocked her head, listening to something in the distance.

"Can we talk more later? I have to..." Kara jerked a thumb over her shoulder, indicating she needed to leave. She quickly made her way to the bed, pressing a soft kiss to her sister's bruised temple. "I love you, Lexie. I'll be back soon. You're in good hands."

With a wink in Lena's direction, Kara was gone, leaving only a gust of wind in her wake. The young Luthor sat there startled, wishing now more than ever that Alex would wake up and save her from this seemingly never ending familial support. She'd never had such a thing previously and frankly wasn't sure what to do with it.

"So this is what family feels like?" She mused out loud, thumb still drawing gentle circles over Alex's knuckles. "I do believe I could get used to it darling..."

* * *

Lena awoke the next morning, far too early for most peoples liking, with hopes that the day she was currently facing would be far less eventful than her last. At Eliza's urging, she had begrudgingly returned to her penthouse for a few hours, relishing in the feel of a warm shower and her own clothes but feeling guilty nonetheless for having left Alex for even a moment.

She bustled back into the DEO at a quarter to seven, laptop and files in tow, fully intending to review every bit of data they had on the Harun-El in an effort to figure out why Alex had yet to awaken. Upon entering the Director's hospital room, she was pleased to find Hamilton had followed through with removing Alex's breathing tube.

Lena took a few moments to regard the miracle before her; to process the overwhelming relief she felt at finally being able to see Alex's face again after so many days hidden behind a mask and tube. The Director's bed had been tilted upward to ease her breathing and she had more color in her cheeks than Lena had seen in days.

All signs pointed to the former agent's recovery and yet, when Lena entered, there was no response to her greeting.

"It's alright, darling..." she sighed, making sure there was no one around, before she leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to the other woman's forehead. "Whenever you're ready, I'll be here."

She promptly resumed her post in the stiff plastic chair before plugging in her laptop and diving headfirst into her research. She made sure that as soon as she was settled, her hand was once more securely clasped with Alex's. Overnight she had feared the worst, horrified that Alex would think she had abandoned her and would give up, decide waking was no longer a goal worth fighting for.

Thankfully, Eliza, Brainy, J'onn and even Kara (another can of worms in need of a serious unpack) had all taken to sending her updates throughout the night. She was mildly surprised Eliza hadn't been with Alex when she arrived but remembered the time of day and assumed the mother was most likely trying to catch what little sleep she could. Lena had no doubt that Eliza would toss and turn as she had, beset with worry. She sent the woman a quick text informing her that she had returned and to take all the time she needed.

With countless hours of waiting ahead of her, she powered up her laptop and dove in.

* * *

_ "__Leeeeee...Leee...naaaaaa._."

The woman in question had fallen asleep rather ungracefully; head leaned back against the wall, mouth open. Were such an image of the normally prim and pristine Lena Luthor ever to get out, there was no doubt Lillian's wrath would be sure to follow. The pitiful sound repeated itself and Lena instantly snapped to wakefulness!

"ALEX!" She was on her feet faster than she had ever thought herself capable, leaning over the woman in bed with tears in her eyes. "Thank god you're awake!"

"Lena?" Alex whispered, throat sore and unnaturally dry from the tube, eyes still squeezed shut. "Wha' happ'n? Did you...did you use the stuff?"

Lena let out a half-sob as she remembered the events of the past few days. "You were hurt, darling and yes, I used the _stuff_!" She added with a wet laugh.

Alex's brow furrowed in the patented 'Danvers Crinkle' at the explanation. "I don' feel _super_..." she whined as she finally opened her eyes.

This time Lena's giggle turned into a full-blown guffaw and she couldn't stop herself from taking Alex's face in her hands and kissing her soundly! There was simply no better feeling than Alex's slightly chapped lips pressing firmly against hers. When she pulled back she was relieved to find the redhead wearing a sleepy smile.

"Tha was much bett'r than the firs' one..." Alex informed her, still slurring through the drugs in her system.

"Well if you promise to _never _scare me like that again, I can assure you it won't be your last." Lena responded with a sad smile.

"Issa deal!" Alex exclaimed as her eyes slipped closed once more. Lena thought for a moment she had fallen back asleep until she called her name. "Lena?"

"Yes, darling?"

Alex cracked those hazy brown eyes open again. It took her a few moments finally focus on the younger woman's face and when she did, a furrow appeared on her brow. "You look tired."

"Such a _charmer_, Director..." Lena scoffed with a soft smile that made Alex shake her head drunkenly.

"No, thas not wha' I meant," She tried to explain, the furrow in her brow deepening as she searched for the right words.

"I know, dear." Lena assured her, bringing their intertwined hands to her lips for a gentle kiss. "Just rest now, okay?"

"You too." Alex grunted stubbornly as she tried to shift enough to make room for Lena.

"Alex, _no_. Anyone could walk in here..." She declined half-heartedly, even though she was aching to do what the injured woman asked.

"Don' care. M'the Director!" Alex replied, sounding more stubborn by the minute. Lena was certain if this went on, with the other woman continually shifting in bed, that Alex would only make her condition worse.

With a resigned sigh, Lena helped Alex scoot inward and kicked off her shoes before climbing onto the bed herself. "Alright, I'm here. Would you _please _rest now? No more moving about, okay?"

"Kay." Alex agreed with another dopey smile as she laid her head against Lena's chest. The young CEO's arms immediately came up to hold her close, not at all surprised by how natural it felt.

Alex was snoring happily before long and even though she had misgivings about their new relationship being discovered, Lena found she couldn't bear to pull away, couldn't bear another moment without Alex's comforting weight in her arms.

There was still a myriad of things to puzzle out, secret identities to discuss and tests to be run but in that moment, none of it mattered. All Lena needed to focus on now was making Alex Danvers feel as loved as possible. With that thought in mind, she wiggled deeper into the tiny mattress, tucked the covers securely around them and promptly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alex finally gets released from the DEO but is she truly well? Lena goes out of her way to protect her love. But how long will Colonel Haley allow Lena to run interference? And is Kara the only one at fault for keeping her identity a secret?**

* * *

A melodious hum drifting from the kitchen, slowly roused Alex from her impromptu nap on the couch. She resisted the urge to wake, snuggling deeper into the familiar cushions, her favorite blanket tucked around her; the familiar warmth of Kara's NCU hoodie, threadbare flannel pants, and ridiculous fuzzy socks all added to her comfort. Such a curious thing how someone always rested better in their own home. As soon as she had been able, the stubborn redhead had demanded to be released from the Medbay. She could wait for test results at her apartment, rest in her ridiculously over-sized but comfy bed until they figured out what, if anything, was wrong with her. They had already discovered the Harun-El Lena used was effective; the fact that Alex was still breathing, bones knit and internal organs no longer leaking, was a testament to that.

Lena, Hamilton, and Eliza's working theory was that it was simply taking longer for her body to metabolize the older batch of serum, a theory that Alex had little choice but to agree with since no one would allow her to consult on her condition. Their theory certainly explained why Alex's system had crashed originally and why she was still plagued with fatigue, though her wounds had healed. All of the Director's energy had turned inward, knitting bones and sealing shut lacerations, to the point that it had left little energy for anything else in those crucial early hours. Now, the more Alex healed, the less tired and sore she began to feel. If the doctor's theories were correct, Alex would be good as new, if not _better_in a few more days' time.

The Director was in no hurry to get back under Haley's thumb. For the first time since she joined the DEO all those years before Alex was relishing her injury leave. She had _many _solid reasons to take a break from the DEO, but the main one, was currently clad in one of her old Stanford sweatshirts and well-worn leggings, humming an Irish hymn while making her a late lunch. When Alex had been given permission to leave the DEO, it was with the explicit direction that she not be left unattended, lest she develop super powers or die outright.

"That won't be a problem, Doctor." Lena had assured with a determined glint in her eye, taking the handles of the wheelchair Alex had been forced into and steering her towards the door. "Your place or mine, Darling?" was the only indication she gave that Alex had any say in the matter.

A quick glance at her sister and mother watching dutifully from the corner confirmed that her entire family was conspiring against her and she was currently at the young Luthor's mercy.

"Ummm...mine?" Alex finally answered, utterly out of options. An amused hum was all that answered the redhead as she was pushed towards a black Lincoln town car.

Two days had passed since Lena brought her home and the very _first _thing Alex had done when they reached her apartment was to show Lena how grateful she was. The couple's first two kisses had been in times of heightened distress, the Director prone and compliant. This time Alex wanted to be sure she was as active an participant as possible. Judging from the manner in which Lena swooned as they parted, she was quite successful indeed!

"_Alex_..." the younger woman had sighed and the Director could hold back no longer.

"I love you." She blurted out, holding Lena tight in case she was inclined to run. "I'm _in love _with you," she kept rambling, "and you don't have to say it back or anything I just..."

"Couldn't keep it in?" Lena supplied with a watery smile.

"_Yeah_."

"Me either." Lena told her with a wide smile. "Though I _am _glad you said it first!" She joked before leaning up to kiss the taller woman's nose.

The memory still made Alex smile days later and she would have remained in her reminiscent dream if a warm hand caressing her face hadn't made the redhead open her eyes with a sleepy smile.

"Hey you..."

Lena smiled softly in return as she placed a gentle kiss on Alex's lips. "Hello." She whispered with a giggle.

Alex took a moment to take in the angelic vision before her. She would never tire of waking to this version of Lena: ivory skin free of makeup and dark hair tossed casually over one shoulder. She leaned forward to capture those ruby lips in another kiss before she moved to get up.

"What time is it?" Alex asked as she stretched. Lena perched on the coffee table so she could sit up fully.

"Just after three. I didn't want to wake you, but you haven't eaten since breakfast..." Lena's eyes flicked downward, trying to hide her worry.

"What are we having?" Alex forced a smile, attempting to lighten the mood. Lena eyed her suspiciously but allowed it.

"I ordered a few things from Noonan's. I wasn't sure what you would be able to stomach."

Ever since leaving the DEO, Alex had found her appetite almost non-existent and the list of foods which made her nauseous steadily growing. She had assumed it was simply her body reacting to all the drugs in her system at the moment. Besides the Harun-El, a variety of medication had been given to her in an effort to stabilize her condition. However, her medical training made the former agent wonder if her lack of appetite wasn't a symptom of something larger. She suspected Lena was worried about the same thing.

As they rose to move into the kitchen, Alex wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist from behind, settling her chin on a porcelain shoulder. "Hey. I'm _okay_. Thanks to you." She reassured with a gentle kiss to Lena's shoulder where the sweatshirt had slid down and then her pale cheek.

"I know _that_." Lena replied in a slightly irritated voice before softening. "I know. I just can't help but worry. You may not remember what happened but _I _do."

Alex took a moment to let Lena's words sink in, not sure how to inform the other woman how _wrong _she truly was. She _did _remember. Alex remembered every bone breaking, her skin splitting, the coppery texture as her mouth filled with blood. Oh, she remembered. Something that horrific would be quite impossible to forget.

"I do..." she sighed against Lena's skin, hoping the other woman wouldn't ask her to elaborate. But, of course, Lena would not be _Lena_if she didn't push the issue.

"You do, _what_?" She asked quietly, sure she already knew the answer. When Alex failed to respond, she gently shifted in her arms to face her. "Are you saying you remember the attack?"

"Yeah," Alex admitted, pressing her forehead against Lena's. "I really wish I didn't but..._I do_."

"I'm so sorry love." Lena whispered, rising to her tiptoes to gently kiss Alex's forehead.

"You don't need to apologize. I also remember you saving me, staying to help, even when you should have gotten out of there." Alex chastised with a playful glare.

"Luthor's don't run, darling." Lena informed her with a small smirk. "And I could _never _just leave you behind, even if you told me to."

Alex couldn't help but smile at Lena's stubborn streak and her honesty. The last part shot a barb of guilt through the agent as she herself was being less than straightforward. Not only had she remembered the attack but also everything that came before it. Including a certain sister's alien origins. She also recalled explicitly ordering Kara to keep said secret from her then best friend.

"That's not _all _I remember." Alex blurted out, taking a sharp step back. The grip Lena still had on the pocket of her hoodie tightened and the uncertainty in the young woman's expression tore her apart. "There's something else you should know...something about..._Kara_..."

"Alex..."

"I told her she couldn't tell you, but I didn't know you then. And I do now! And I cant... no I _won't _lie to you, not anymore..."

"Alex," Lena tried again, only to be rebuffed.

"No! You deserve to know the truth and I hope you don't hate me but—"

"Kara is Supergirl." Lena interrupted before Alex could spiral any further. The befuddled look Alex wore almost rivaled Kara's a few days earlier.

"You knew?" She gasped before pulling away fully, hands running haphazardly through her hair. "What am I saying? _Of course_, you knew! You're_literally_a genius..." Alex grumbled, clearly more upset with herself than Kara or Lena.

"Don't sell yourself short, darling." Lena informed her, dragging Alex by the hips back into her arms. "If memory serves me you have TWO doctorates under your belt. I stand by my earlier assessment. Management is a _complete _waste of your talents."

"How long?"

"Alex..."

" I just..._please_, Lena. How long have you known?"

"A while, dear. But I was happy to play along as long as Kara needed me to. The _real _question is, how do _you _know? Kara said—"

"That I had my mind wiped?" Alex finished guiltily. "I did. But, I guess, the Harun-El undid it? I remember everything. I'm so, so sorry Lena."

"For _what_? Protecting your family? That's hardly something to regret! I'm guilty of the same and more."

"I made Kara lie to you!"

"_Oh please_!" Lena scoffed, looking almost offended by the idea. "We both know that Kara is a grown woman and one who _rarely _does what you tell her to do. The choice was still hers. I don't blame you."

"But..."

"No buts. Kara and I will hash out our differences eventually and while it may take time to heal _that _relationship, I assure you _ours _is intact. You have_nothing_to apologize for. If you need to hear it, I forgive you but I don't blame you for any of it."

"Thank you." Alex whispered, all but collapsing against Lena, nose pressed against her collarbone.

The heightened emotion of the moment and her ever-present fatigue had made the woman lightheaded and she could feel the fever rising in her skin. As much as Alex wanted to stay molded to Lena, she felt a familiar and insistent nagging in her stomach. It roiled and suddenly the Director's only thought was getting to the bathroom in time!

Before she could even force her weak limbs into motion, Alex found herself _in _said bathroom with no recollection of how she'd gotten there. She glanced around the room in confusion, fixated on the dust that was settling all around her, the water from busted pipes drenching her. Turning towards the living room she was shocked to find Lena staring back, the younger woman framed by an apparent "Alex-shaped" hole in the bathroom wall!

"Alex!" Lena was spurned into action when the other woman's eyes rolled back and she collapsed towards the floor.

She was just able to reach Alex as the woman fell to her knees, dazed and weak. Lena quickly pulled Alex against her, trying to still the woman's trembling frame. To her surprise, Alex didn't reciprocate, instead keeping her arms stiffly at her sides while she continued to tremble.

"Lee..._don't_...I can't control it..." Alex whimpered, all but begging Lena to release her.

"_Nonsense_." Lena's voice was edged with pain. "You would _never _hurt me. I'm not leaving you, remember? You can't get rid of me that easily."

Alex could do nothing more than sob as she finally allowed herself to hug Lena back. The relief she felt was overwhelming, cooling the unfamiliar burn in her limbs as she fought to stay in control.

"Shhh, darling, I've got you." Lena cooed as she rocked Alex in her arms gently. "I've got you..."

* * *

"Open up, Ms. Luthor!"

Lena sighed as a familiar but unwelcome face appeared on her security monitor. Taking a moment to compose herself, she finally pressed the intercom with a manicured finger.

"Colonel Haley. To what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked, voice dripping in sarcasm.

"I don't have time for games, Ms. Luthor." Haley retorted, her irritation growing by the minute, as she remained locked outside the L-Corp building. "Where is Director Danvers?"

"As you know, Colonel, the Director is recuperating from life-threatening injuries. She is in no shape for visitors. However, I will give her your regards." Lena replied smugly, pleased the security cameras allowed Haley to see her face as well.

What she hadn't counted on was Haley's smug smile in return. "I've been to Danvers apartment, Ms. Luthor. How long did you think you could hide it from us?"

Lena's smile fell quickly, replaced with a grim expression. "She isn't stable, Colonel. And I won't have you throwing her into battle with my brother and his cronies just to prove a point."

"You forget, Ms. Luthor, Director Danvers is an active member of the US Armed Forces. She took an _oath_. Her cooperation is _not_up for debate."

"It is when the very substance keeping her alive was engineered in _my _lab." Lena countered. "Until I'm satisfied with the Director's progress, she needs to remain here for monitoring. I _will_, however, agree to a DEO liaison remaining on site to report back and share data."

Haley pursed her lips, considering her options. At the moment Lena's lab at the DEO was completely locked down, the Harun-El behind bulletproof glass, the only access granted to Lena or Alex. She was currently out of options and outgunned as long as Lex had the Harun-El and the government did not.

"Very well. Any agent in particular?"

"Agent Dox will do quite nicely, thank you." Lena replied as the doors to L-Corp slid open seamlessly. The group moved forward and Lena's voice quickly cut in. "_Only _Agent Dox."

When everyone retreated except Brainy, Lena closed the doors behind him before addressing Haley again.

"We'll be in touch Colonel." Lena moved to hang up but the Colonel stopped her, seeming to want the last word.

"I wouldn't have happened to see Supergirl landing on your balcony an hour ago, would I?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Supergirl comes and goes as she pleases, Colonel. Something you know _quite _well. If she _had _been here, I could neither keep her nor stop her from coming again."

"You're on _thin ice_, Ms. Luthor." Haley spat, momentarily losing control. She regained it quickly ordering, "I expect updates hourly."

"_Naturally_." Lena sniped as the Colonel and her men marched away. She knew it would only be a matter of time before the woman was back with either more soldiers or a government order.

But Alex's safety was her first priority. The rest she would deal with later. It certainly wouldn't be the first time she had been on the wrong side of the law..._allegedly_.

* * *

Lena quickly dismissed Brainy to a small lab where Eliza was currently working on a method for extracting the Harun-El without causing side effects to the user. Once she was satisfied with their progress, she made her way back to the larger lab hidden beneath L-Corp's foundation. Though it held terrible memories of Sam and Reign, it was still the safest place outside the DEO to house a Kryptonian...or two. She arrived just in time to catch the Danvers sister's mid spar. As soon as she'd found out about her sister's new abilities, Kara had been eager to help Alex master them as the elder had done for her so many years before.

Though Alex had gained super speed, strength and hearing, she lacked heat vision or flight capabilities (something Kara was particularly put out over). Alex, on the other hand, was glad to have not gained the full Kryptonian package well aware of how difficult each ability was to master. She, of course, was a quick learner, able to mimic Kara's techniques after only a few tries. Her DEO training was a huge help in learning to maintain control and deciding how much force was simply _too much_. Alex still fretted over hurting Lena but the stubborn Luthor was adamant that she feared no such mishaps. Kara, on the other hand, had squealed with delight when she learned she could squeeze Alex as hard as she wanted!

The two siblings carried on as they always had but Lena still found herself giving Kara a wide berth. She was not yet ready to hash out the long list of deception's the super had heaped upon her, nor was she willing to add more stress to Alex. She knew that were she and Kara to be openly fighting, Alex would be torn, convinced she needed to take sides. At a time when the former agent was both physically and emotionally unstable, a quarrel between the two people she valued most would be detrimental.

While Lena wasn't willing to argue with Kara, for Alex's sake, it did _not_mean she was ready to forgive. Her rage towards Kara was more on Alex's behalf than her own after all. The thought of Kara allowing her sister to sacrifice her mental and physical well-being, since she was barely more than a child herself, simply to protect the super's secret quickly sent Lena's blood boiling. In the beginning of her relationship with the Danvers, Lena had always felt slightly jealous of the bond the pair seemed to share. But now that she had all the information, she could see how toxic parts of their relationship truly were. The fact that Kara allowed Alex to risk her _mind_, that big, beautiful brain that Lena had grown to love, simply to keep her secret?!

No, the young Luthor was not quite ready to forgive _that_.

The discovery had also led Lena to question Eliza's parenting tactics. While Lillian had been manipulative in her withholding of affection, Eliza had used her affection as a dangling carrot, letting her elder daughter chase it with no hope of gaining the prize. Lillian was transparent in her disdain, while Eliza's was masked behind the illusion of maternal love. Alex's relationship with her mother was one more subject Lena would wait to address until the Director was in a more stable frame of mind. She moved deeper into the lab, observing the woman in question.

Alex moved around the training area with confidence, the lithe muscles under her tank rippling with restrained power. Lena was momentarily distracted by how spectacular the Director looked in that moment. Unfortunately for Alex, Lena was sufficiently distracting as well and the redhead only snapped back to the task at hand when Kara landed a hard right hook! Alex immediately dropped to one knee, terrified when she looked up to find her sister hovering over her. In that instant, she was thrown back to the Red Daughter's attack, to the pain and helplessness, to the sorrow she felt over being unable to protect Lena or herself.

"NO!"

Alex's whole world began to narrow into a pinprick. All she could feel was pain, the metallic tang of blood filled her nose, and her breath came in ragged gasps. Kara reached out for her in terror but Lena was surprisingly faster.

"Kara stay back!" She commanded, dropping to her knees before Alex.

Lena's hands settled gently on the older girls shoulders as she pulled her in softly. Alex moved as if on a string, an invisible force bringing her to rest against Lena, her forehead pressed to the side of her neck.

"I'm here. I'm here, Alex. Just breathe with me. Everything is okay, darling." Lena cooed, threading her hands through Alex's hair gently, at times softly scratching the sensitive skin on the shaved sides.

Alex could only nod shakily as she let the other woman care for her. She melted into Lena further as her soft hands drew comforting circles over her exposed shoulders and slipped under her shirt to lightly scratch her back. Ruby lips pressed a barely there kiss to Alex's sweaty forehead and _finally_, she was able to draw air.

"I'm...I'm okay..." Alex was able to whisper after a few more moments. Her warm breath tickled against Lena's skin as the other woman sighed in relief. Kara stood to the side, surprised and amazed that Lena could soothe her sister's distress so easily.

"Let's lay down for a bit, hmmm?" Lena asked, barely keeping her voice steady.

Alex nodded again shakily, before rising to her feet. In just a few short minutes, Lena had the Director resting peacefully on the white couch in her office, not caring that Alex was sweaty and dirty. The other woman wasn't quite asleep but she was resting comfortably while Lena worked at her desk, desperate to keep her mind occupied. A familiar sound from the balcony barely garnered Lena's attention, convinced as she was that Kara had returned from Noonan's with arms full of food.

The Kryptonian was well aware that Lena was uneasy around her still and had excused herself to grab snacks as soon as they'd entered the office.

It was not, however, Kara.

"Get away from her!" Alex yelled, suddenly wide-awake as she spied the Red Daughter hovering behind Lena menacingly.

As soon as the threat to Lena became apparent, Alex's fear and fatigue vanished and in its place stood resolve and determination. She immediately placed herself between Lena and the Kryptonian, bracing for the inevitable attack.

Red Daughter did not disappoint.

There was sneer in her direction and Alex soon found herself in an all too familiar position, painfully pinned against the wall of Lena's office! She winced knowing Lena had just had the office repaired from the last fight that occurred there.

"How did you survive?" Red Daughter inquired, ignoring Lena completely in favor of the mystery before her.

""You're asking the _wrong _question..." Alex sneered back at her assailant, her fear replaced with an undeniable need to protect Lena. "What you should be asking," the Director informed her with a sinister smile, "is how. Will. _You_?"

At that statement, Alex seized the hand round her neck, slowly and deliberately prying it away from her. Red Daughter watched in horror as suddenly her arm was extended and she was soon left reeling after a vicious head butt from Alex! The redhead then wrenched the Kryptonian's arm behind her back as Kara swooped in from the balcony, delivering an equally vicious right hook, narrowly avoiding a blast of heat vision.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end you here and now?" Alex hissed in her ear as she locked her other arm tight around her captive's throat. With the rogue Kryptonian on her knees, the Director was easily able to restrain her despite being several inches shorter.

"I've come to warn Lena! If she does not stand against him, Alex _will _destroy us all!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Red Daughter finally learns the truth about her "Alex" and turns to the only people she knows can defeat him. Lena goes to the White House for a clandestine family meeting and Alex and Lex finally meet again face to face! Who will come out on top?**

* * *

Red Daughter's proclamation echoed through the spacious office.

Alex wanted to dismiss the woman's claims, call bullshit and end this thing exactly as it had begun...with a fight to the _death_. Now that they were evenly matched, Alex had no doubt she would emerge victorious. Unfortunately, a nagging voice in the back of her mind kept whispering that intel was more useful than revenge. Apparently, Lena had come to the same conclusion.

"What is he planning?" She demanded, chin held high, even as she could tell Alex wanted her nowhere near the situation at hand. Red Daughter stubbornly refused to even attempt to answer with Alex's forearm pressed against her throat. "Let her go, _Alex_."

The protective redhead looked ready to disagree but slowly acquiesced. She once again positioned herself between Lena and the doppelgänger, just in case, never one to let her guard down. Kara flanked her clone from behind lest the duplicate attempt to flee before answering their questions.

"_You_? You are _Alex_?" The blonde asked in bewilderment, shooting a quick glance at Kara.

"Yes. I'm Alex. So explain to me how _I'm _going to destroy the world."

"You are _her _Alex?"

The elder Danvers wanted to say something snarky, to quip the serious moment away but couldn't ignore the pleading blue eyes as the other woman begged for clarification. She floundered for an explanation, but her sister quickly jumped in.

"That's right. Alex is my sister." Kara piped up, moving closer to her doppelgänger. "She's _my _Alex."

"He lied." Red Daughter whispered barely loud enough to hear. "All along, all of it was a lie! He is not 'Alex'."

"No, he's not." Lena agreed, no longer fearful of the clone. "His name is 'Lex' and he fears those like you, wants you and all others without human DNA to perish. He used you. But," she continued softly, "I think you already know that..."

Red Daughter nodded sullenly, staring at the floor, still on her knees though Alex had released her. "He told me his plan. Tried to hurt me with his suit but I escaped. No one is safe until we can stop him!"

"Where is he hiding?" Alex asked, fully prepared to put her new abilities to the test.

"I do not know this place," their captive replied. "It is an island, my abilities did not work while I was there."

"Stryker's Island." Kara gasped before turning to her sister. "How are we supposed to stop him there? We'll be powerless."

"What is he doing there?" Lena turned her attention back to the Red Daughter who had risen to her feet but kept her gaze on the floor.

"He is ... _harvesting _their abilities; to power some sort of weapon. That is all I could discover before I fled."

"How _did _you escape?" Kara was sure to keep her voice free of judgment, afraid to shake the fragile alliance.

"I jumped." Red Daughter informed her with a small smirk. "From the window of the lab. It hurt when I hit the water but as I swam further away, my abilities were restored."

"Lex is too smart to believe you didn't survive." Lena murmured, lost in thought. "Which can only mean that he is arrogant enough to believe it won't matter. He thinks we can't stop him."

"I guess it's time I returned the Colonel's calls..." Alex sighed, already dreading how the DEO would react to the news that there was not one but now TWO "girls of steel"!

"Alex you can't!" Lena exclaimed, panic in her eyes. "You're not ready."

"Lex is dangerous and unpredictable, Lena. He won't be satisfied with anything short of genocide. You _know _that. If I don't stand against him with the DEO a lot of innocent people are gonna get hurt." Alex replied softly, gently gripping the other woman's upper arms. "I _have _to do this. To keep you and all of National City safe."

Before the young Luthor could form her rebuttal, an unwelcome but unmistakable voice filled her office. They all turned to the security monitor on Lena's wall to find Lex Luthor staring back at them.

"Hello, little sister. I want to invite you to a _very _special event." Lex smirked, allowing his word to sink in. "It would seem that President Baker is concerned about the emergence of so many hostile aliens. He has offered me a presidential pardon in exchange for their _extermination_. Starting with the infestation of your beloved National City."

Lex's smile grew as he continued his explanation. He stepped back and the video panned wide to show that the diabolical madman was standing in the Oval Office! Beside him stood Lena's once loyal assistant, Eve Teschmacher, an equally smug smile upon her face.

"Join me, Lena. For a little family get together in the most powerful office on earth! Mother is en route as we speak. Bring the Director as well, if you want. I'm sure mother will be _thrilled _to know you've fallen into bed with the DEO. _Literally_." He rolled his eyes dramatically at Alex before addressing Lena once more. "Chop, chop little sister. Time is money."

* * *

Lena strode through the halls of The White House with her head held high.

She knew she could show no weakness outwardly, despite the nervous roiling of her stomach. This was a trap no doubt and her brother was more than likely fully prepared to dispose of her at a moments notice. But she _needed _to be here; needed to distract Lex while Alex, the DEO and the twin Kryptonians dismantled whatever hellish operation her brother was leading on Stryker Island.

Of course, Alex had been fully opposed to any plan that sent Lena directly into her family's clutches. But time had been dwindling and neither woman could come up with a plan of action that kept the young Luthor completely out of the fray. Begrudgingly, the Director had agreed to Lena accepting her brother's invitation...as long as at least one Kryptonian was watching her back. Lena knew that if things truly went sideways, Kara would do everything in her power to ensure Lena returned to her sister's side. Alex had opted to keep her enemies close, and despite a violent and adversarial start, she and Red Daughter had agreed to fight side by side to bring Lex to justice.

As the iconic doors swung open, Lena adjusted the lapels of her three-piece suit, slid her hands into her pockets and strode inside. Just beyond the doors, her mother sat to her left on one of the offices plush couches, looking as prim as ever. Despite her stoic manner, Lena could detect a hint of worry behind her eyes. After all, Lex had contingency plans for each of them, more than willing to be the last man standing if necessary.

Lillian was no safer than she and her mother knew it.

"Mother." She kept her greeting cold and direct.

"I see you've been _summoned _as well." Lillian acknowledged her with a slight nod.

The pair sat in uncomfortable silence until the hidden doors to their left swung open and Lex strode in, Eve Teschmacher hot on his heels. Lena rolled her eyes at her brother's dramatics, more eager than ever to get as far away from her sibling as possible.

"Hello Lena, Mother." He paused for effect before addressing his sister again. "The Director couldn't join us? Pesky Harun-El side effects got her down?"

Lena kept her face neutral, though she felt the panic rising inside her. She had suspected there would be side effects to the Harun-El, her research had suggested as much. The scientist in her wanted to know what effects Lex had experienced and how to counteract them but the rational part of her knew he was baiting her, fishing for information.

"How did you know I gave her the Harun-El?" She asked, surprising herself with how calm her voice sounded.

"I have to admit, in the beginning, I somewhat enjoyed the challenge your paramour presented but the Director is as stubborn as her Kryptonian counterparts. When I grew tired of the DEO meddling in our affairs, I sent Red daughter to eliminate the problem. The _only _way Alexandra could have survived is with the help of _our _serum." Lex explained in a droll tone as if the current conversation was boring him. "Does mother know you've fallen into bed with a Danvers? Probably not the one we would have guessed..."

"My personal life is neither her business nor _yours_, Lex." Lena growled, her hackles rose at the implication of a threat towards her beloved. "Just get on with your villainous monologue and leave Alex out of this."

"My, my..." Lex clucked his tongue in surprise. "Seems you've got it bad little sister. She really has blinded you to the threat we humans are currently facing, to the danger those other-worlders pose, hasn't she?"

"_You _are the only danger I see, Lex. Someone like you should never have been given these abilities."

"Really? So who _is _worthy, dear sister? The Kryptonian menace in a skirt? The plucky Director who keeps you warm at night?" Lex sneered as he edged closer to her but Lena refused to give him a reaction. "Just you wait and see..."

"Perhaps we should all have a cup of tea to calm down?" Lillian inserted herself between her children, effectively shielding Lena. Lex's face twisted with anger while Lena did her best to disguise her surprise at the protective gesture.

"Miss Teschmacher!"

"Yes, Mr. Luthor?" The bubbly blonde was at his side instantly, glaring daggers at the two Luthor women.

"See that my mother and sister remain in this room until I return. I have a _show _to put on."

"Of course, Mr. Luthor." Eve replied, leveling her gun on the other women with a menacing smile.

Lex gave them one more look of derision before leaving the office to enact his villainous plan, one that Lena had been unable to coax from him. She had stalled as long as she could; now she needed to warn Alex. Her gaze slid to her mother then back to Eve.

Her traitorous former assistant never stood a chance.

* * *

The battle for National City was far more violent than anyone could have imagined.

Lex had not only imbued his Lexo-suit with abilities stolen from a half-dozen alien species but also somehow convinced President Baker to deputize a local group of anti-alien extremists calling themselves the Children of Liberty. The terrorist group had torn through the city attacking aliens and destroying everything in their path while Lex had headed straight for L-Corp. The disgraced Luthor was determined to reclaim what he viewed as his; to reestablish his legacy by burning Lena's to the ground!

Colonel Haley had dispatched teams all over the city in an attempt to minimize causalities. Legally she couldn't bring the Children of Liberty in for attacking aliens but they _could _be charged with other crimes and she would do her best to make them stick.

While not a fan of the manner in which the DEO had been run previously, she was quickly coming to see that the greed of men in power would always overrule their sense of morality. Even though the colonel was no saint herself, she couldn't abide literal hate crimes being carried out under her jurisdiction!

As much as she hated to admit it, Director Danvers _had _changed some of her views on aliens. The younger woman could be _quite _persuasive. Which was why she had allowed Alex to add not one but TWO Kryptonians to the DEO strike teams! The Colonel had her reservations about Supergirl and her doppelganger, especially since the latter was wanted for a litany of crimes, _including _the attempted murder of the Director.

But they needed all the help they could get to defeat Lex, so if Alex could find a way to work with a woman that nearly beat her death, Haley would leverage the rogue Kryptonian as muscle. What to do with her after? Well, that depended on the success of the mission.

Alex and Red Daughter had made it to Stryker Island just in time.

The unlikely pair had been able to free the imprisoned aliens who then immediately staged a revolt. Lex's men had been overrun and J'onn and Dreamer had managed to dismantle the alien-powered ray, barely avoiding the complete destruction of the Kryptonian race! Their victory was short-lived as no sooner had Kara confirmed Lena was safely back in L-Corp had the report come through that Lex was headed there. Kara had immediately moved to intercept but Alex would be damned if she let her sister face this battle alone!

_"__Director Danvers may I remind you that your mission is to protect __**all **t__he citizens of National City, not just one?"_ Haley's voice hissed through Alex's earpiece, as if the other woman knew exactly where she would be headed next.

Alex ignored the thinly veiled order and quickly turned to her team. "I'm going to L-Corp to stop Lex. I can't order any of you to follow me but I sure as hell could use the backup."

Her team loaded into their copter without delay, each vowing to follow their Director to the end and having grown quite fond of the youngest Luthor. Lena had been working closely with the DEO for sometime and even the most mistrustful agent had ended up admiring the young woman's commitment to using her inventions for the betterment of all. On more than one occasion, her assistance had saved multiple agents. No one on Alpha Team was willing to let Lena come to harm if they could prevent it.

"I'm coming Lee," Alex muttered as the chopper lifted off and Red Daughter took to the sky. "Don't do anything stupid."

* * *

Of course, the woman in question was doing the exact _opposite_of what her lover hoped she would do!

Instead of evacuating with her staff or even retreating to the safe room buried deep within L-Corp, Lena had recruited her mother to help her synthesize not only more Harun-El but also a method for neutralizing the abilities it bestowed. The pair were easily able to complete the serum based on the work Brainy and Eliza had managed to complete before Lena had forced the mother to evacuate while the DEO agent had gone with Alex to Stryker Island.

"Honestly!" Lillian exclaimed as explosions rocked the building once more, upsetting the beakers of liquid she was attempting to combine. "How do you expect me to work under such circumstances?" She shot a glare at Lena who was struggling just the same.

"Less talk mother and more synthesizing please?" Lena retorted angrily. "From the energy readings coming off Lex's suit, the only way we're going to be able to stop him is if we can remove his abilities and strengthen our teams."

Lena quickly brought up footage of the fight raging on her roof and felt her blood ran cold!

"ALEX!"

* * *

As soon as Lex spotted the DEO helicopter approaching L-Corp he turned his attack to the fleeing employees and spectators surrounding the building! Kara had done her best to distract the xenophobic madman but as soon as he turned his attention to civilians, she had backed off her counterattack to protect the flood of panicked people pouring out of the building. Vasquez was barely able to set the copter down when Lex focused his ire on them. The team narrowly cleared the vehicle before it exploded!

"Vaz! Take the team and help Supergirl get those people to safety!" Alex ordered before turning to Red Daughter. "I need you to get me up there, NOW."

"Hang on." Was all the warning Alex got before the Kryptonian launched them toward the roof!

"YOU!" Lex bellowed upon seeing his former protégé, standing shoulder to shoulder with the Director, ready to take him down. "I should have known you were too weak to champion my cause."

Red Daughter's eyes burned bright at the accusation, a scream of rage tore from her throat as she flew toward Lex. "You are _not _**ALEX**!"

The "true" Alex dug her fingers into the cement of the roof to avoid being dislodged by the resulting shockwave as the two super powered individuals collided. Red Daughter was all fists and fury but it was clear Lex had not taught her proper fighting technique, nor did he have any himself. The elder Luthor's fighting style was based solely on brute strength and _that _is where Alex had him beat.

As Red Daughter locked arms with the raging madman, Alex saw her chance and took it. She quickly scanned his suit with her x-ray vision until her eyes found what she was looking for! She smashed her fists into the back of Lex's suit, aiming for the joints where the power cell connected to the rest of the suit. Her fingers dug deep, enhanced by super strength and the unit came free, expelling another shockwave of power that _did _manage to knock the Director off her feet!

Lex shrieked in rage as the suit overheated, tearing at the armor until all remained was his custom three-piece suit. He glared at the two women before pulling a vial from his jacket pocket. Both Alex and Red Daughter were too dazed to stop the villain from jamming the needle of Harun-El directly into his heart!

"Shit." Alex mumbled as a blast of heat vision slammed her into the L-Corp sign!

Fiberglass rained down around her as she struggled to her feet, thanking her new invulnerability that her spine was still intact. Before Lex could press his attack, Red Daughter struck him in the back with a blast of her own, pushing the Luthor straight towards Alex's outstretched fist! Lex tumbled back across the roof, skidding to a stop in an undignified heap yet he still leered at them menacingly.

"I knew," he shot Alex a bloody grin. "I _knew _she saved you. But it won't do you any good Director. You're running out of fuel."

Alex had no idea what he was going on about until Red Daughter gasped beside her. As she turned to ask the other woman what the problem was, she felt wet warmth trickling from her nose just before a splitting pain shot through her skull!

"Alex! Alex, what is the matter?" Red Daughter was so distracted by her comrade writhing in pain that she missed Lex swinging the remnants of the L-Corp sign at her.

The resulting blow sent the Kryptonian hurtling unconscious toward the ocean and Kara chasing after her! Alex could focus on nothing beyond the splitting headache until another source of pain became evident as Lex's fingers wrapped tightly around her neck and he hoisted her over the side of the building. Her hands fruitlessly clawed at his iron grip in an effort to free herself.

"I don't know what my sister ever saw in you." Lex sneered, scrutinizing the woman before him one last time. "Its high time she learns that _love _is a weakness..."

* * *

In her youth, Lena had loved to run; to feel the burn of exertion in her muscles, the sweat on her skin. It had been a freedom when she'd felt she had none but in this moment, it was Alex's salvation. As soon as she saw what was happening on the monitor, Lena had pocketed two syringes and began the desperate climb from the basement to the roof, fourteen daunting floors between them. She could only hope that Lex would draw it out, that Alex would find a way to fight back depleted as she was.

Five minutes! That's all she needed.

When Lena finally burst onto the roof, Louboutin's forgotten on the second floor landing and sweat dotting her hairline, the sight that met her was far worse than she imagined. Cold talons of dread clenched her heart as Lex dangled Alex by her neck off the roof of L-Corp, just as Reign had done to Supergirl once upon a time. The girl of steel had barely survived such an encounter; there was little hope for Alex.

As the door to the roof banged nosily against the wall, Lex turned towards her with a sinister smile. "Lena, you're just in time-"

Whatever else Lex was going to say was cut off as a red and blue blur slammed into him! Alex was momentarily suspended in air like a macabre cartoon before she began to plummet. Kara reached out desperately for her sister but was snatched away by the raging madman at the last second and Red Daughter was nowhere to be found.

"NO!" Lena watched in horror as Alex slammed against the ledge of the building, her fingers finding purchase at the last second!

Alex was winded, both from Lex's chokehold and the cold brick digging into her sternum but she knew she couldn't give up. Even if she was losing her powers, she had to stop Lex, protect Lena, no matter the cost. She drew on her last dregs of strength and was able to pull herself further onto the ledge, gravel digging painfully into her forearms. Try as she might, she couldn't find the strength to pull the rest of her body up.

She couldn't hold on.

The battle between Kara and Lex continued to rage across the roof and below her dangling feet the DEO was still fighting to contain the chaos. There was no one to come to her rescue. Her eye caught movement across the roof and when she was finally able to focus she found sparkling emerald eyes staring back at her.

"Lena! No!" She shouted as loud as her battered windpipe would allow. "Stay back!"

It was too dangerous.

The rooftop was littered with debris, chunks of concrete flying between the two combatants, livewires hissing across the gravel and broken glass just waiting to bury itself into Lena's bare feet. She would have to cross the full length of the roof to get to her, assuming Lex wouldn't turn his attention on her or worse, she be struck by an errant blow from Kara.

It was too big a risk but Lena didn't seem to care.

"DON'T!" Alex sobbed but her plea fell on deaf ears as Lena launched herself across the roof.

Alex watched in terror as Lena dodged the dueling pair and was nearly crushed by the rest of the L-Corp sign collapsing into the roof! A livewire glanced off Lena's thigh and her yelp of pain sent Alex's heart into her throat. When she was just a few feet from the edge, Lena lunged towards Alex, a blast of heat vision exploding behind her.

"I've got you!" Lena yelled, triumphant as she clutched Alex's forearms and began to pull. When she couldn't get enough leverage, she switched tactics and with a firm grip on the straps of the Director's tactical suit, feet pressed against the ledge, she began pulling the other woman up.

Alex did her best to help, digging her boots into the wall of the building to push herself up. Somehow between the efforts of the two, Alex found herself laying on her back on the roof, a worried Lena hovering above her, the battle still raging in the back.

"That was so stupid..." She gasped, tears of joy and relief streaming down her face. "You're so stupid, Lee! God, I love you so much..."

"I told you I would never leave..." Lena gasped in return, shielding Alex with her body as another explosion showered them with debris.

"I gotta stop this..." Alex mumbled, though she could barely lift her head.

Lena's heart sank as she fished the two syringes out of her pocket; thankful they hadn't broken in her desperate dive. "This should help," she told Alex as she uncapped the first, pausing before inserting the needle.

"Do it." Alex gasped right before the alien serum burned through her veins!

The effect was almost instantaneous and Alex felt her strength return as Lena helped her sit up. She finally noted that Lena had positioned them behind a large piece of debris, shielding them temporarily from the fight.

"Here." Lena pressed the other syringe into Alex's hand. "It will neutralize the Harun-El, take away his abilities."

Alex nodded, pocketing the concoction. "I got this. Stay _here_." She fixed Lena with a serious glare. "I mean it, this time."

"No promises." Lena replied with a sad smile. "Come back to me?"

"Always."


	6. Chapter 6

**Lex finally faces down the Danver's sisters and the battle ends far differently than any of them had expected! How will the fallout affect our favorite 'found family' and what does it all mean for the young romance between Lena and Alex now that all secrets have been revealed?**

* * *

Lena had never failed to roll her eyes on movie nights, while watching some mindless action film that Alex adored, when the hero would stop mid-battle just to kiss their significant other. It had seemed so trivial, so _unnecessary_, when the world was quite literally ending around them. And yet, standing on her ruined rooftop, Alex trying her best to remain strong for the both of them, even though her eyes were glassy and the odds were most certainly against them, Lena couldn't fight the urge that swept through her.

She grabbed the straps of Alex's bulletproof vest and yanked her down for what could quite possibly be their _last kiss_. Up to this point, the pair had barely shared more than a handful of kisses but this one would put those and all future kisses to shame. Alex was stiff in the beginning, shocked by the other woman's boldness and the absurdity of the situation, but she melted quickly into it. If this might truly be the last time she tasted Lena, Alex was determined not to waste it.

Lena tried desperately to memorize all she could in that moment: Alex's slightly chapped lips, the faint taste of blood, the soft hairs on the back of Alex's neck threading through her fingers, the Director's rough hands gripping tightly at her hips as if Alex never wanted to let her go.

They parted hastily, panting for breath, foreheads pressed together.

"Go." Lena urged her, pushing Alex away despite every fiber of her being begging her to stay. When Alex hesitated, she pushed her again towards the battle. "Go! And you damn well better come back," she finished with a growl.

Alex gave her a bloody smile at that. "I love you," was all she replied as she turned and ran straight towards Kara and Lex, leaving Lena standing there with a dopey lovesick grin.

* * *

Kara's strength was waning, her exhaustion from going full out for the last few hours was quickly catching up to her and Lex was strong, _too _strong. Almost as if he had refreshed his powers somehow. Kara had no way of knowing that was _exactly _what the madman had done. Even with the new suit Lena had given her, the body armor absorbing the brunt of his blows, she was struggling to keep up. Distantly she wondered what had become of Red Daughter but her more pressing concern was _Alex_.

Alex who was..._charging towards them_?

"Supergirl! Get down!" Alex commanded when she was near enough to attack. The warning had Lex spinning to intercept her but gave Kara precious moments to regroup.

Despite all his rage and bravado, Lex's fighting technique was no match for his adversary. Every move he made was telegraphed and Alex had no trouble dodging his punches as she steadily drew him away from her sister and Lena. Lex was so driven by his need to crush the woman who would dare defy him, who would dare to protect his disloyal sister, that he missed the moment his defeat was ensured.

Alex ducked under another of his misguided swings, wrapping her arm around his and using the Luthor's momentum to toss him over her head and onto the hard roof!

She then twisted the arm around and pinned him to the ground with a knee in his back as Kara rushed to meet her. As soon as her sister was close, Alex dug the syringe out of her pocket and tossed it to Kara. The intention was clear, the younger Danvers not even questioning as she caught the syringe, uncapped it and jammed the needle directly into Lex's neck!

"You bitch!" Lex bellowed as the serum burned through his veins, stripping him down to the sniveling man-child he had always been.

Alex could feel the moment his strength began to wane and gave his arm one last painful twist before stepping back. She was about to give Lex a witty one-liner about his defeat when she was pulled into a crushing embrace!

"Oh Rao! Alex, you're okay!" Kara gushed; squeezing so hard it was still just this side of painful even _with _the Harun-El in her system.

"Hey," Alex whispered as she felt hot tears on her neck. "Hey sweetie, I'm okay, it's all over now." She assured her sister as she hugged her back with equal ferocity.

"If only...that were _true_...Director..." Lex's words registered just as an all too familiar green glow flew from the defeated Luthor's hand right towards Kara's exposed back!

"**NO**!"

Were someone to ask Alex later who had uttered that anguished cry, she would be unable to recall. Whether it was she or Lena or even Kara as she felt the telltale weakness creep into her muscles, it was impossible to tell. All the Director knew was in that moment, she felt the anguish of failure, as it seemed Lex would _finally _succeed in his life's goal to strike down a mighty Kryptonian!

Alex heard the unmistakable sound of a projectile burying itself into soft flesh and instinctively gripped Kara tighter in an effort to protect her sister from the pain.

Except...it _never _came.

Instead, two shots rang out, sounding a lot like they came from Alex's service pistol that she'd lost somewhere on the rooftop during the fight. Alex pried her eyes open, shocked by the scene that met her.

Red Daughter lay gasping just between the sisters and Lex, a kryptonite dagger protruding from her upper back. The elder Luthor lay not far behind her, two bullet holes in his chest as he gasped for air. Not quite believing the scene, Alex turned her head slightly and found Lena holding her still smoking gun, green eyes wide with rage.

"You..._were NEVER...my sister_!" Lex managed to gasp and Alex watched Lena physically flinch at the venomous words. As much as the Director wanted to rush to her love, comfort Lena and assure her she'd done the right thing, there was someone else who needed her help more.

Alex released Kara and dropped to her knees beside the fallen Kryptonian. She drew her gently into her lap, medical expertise overridden by the woman who looked so much like her sister gasping in her arms.

"Why? Why did you do this?"

"Al-alex..." Red Daughter gasped, trembling in her arms. "M'... M'sor-sorry..."

"Don't try to talk, okay? We're gonna get you fixed right up." Alex assured her even though she had no idea if she was telling the truth as the warm sticky feel of the other woman's blood seeped into her clothes.

Alex took a deep, shaky breath closing her eyes and trying to center herself once more. She needed to think like a doctor, not a panicked sibling. When she opened them, her gaze immediately fell on the handle of the dagger that shook with every uneven breath Red Daughter took.

"Supergirl!" Kara immediately dropped to her knees beside her sister at the authoritative tone of her voice. Alex noticed the slight tremble in Kara's frame, no doubt from the proximity of Kryptonite. She met her sister's eye reassuringly before she told her the plan. "I have to get the dagger out. It's going to hurt... _a lot_. You need to keep her as still as possible so I don't damage any more nerves, okay?"

Kara gulped visibly but dutifully placed her hands on her double, whispering a quiet apology right before Alex dove in!

Red Daughter did her best to pull away from the pain the two women were inflicting, back bowed in agony as Kara held her steady, sympathetic tears streaming down her face. Once the dagger was finally out, Alex quickly scanned the rooftop and when her x-ray vision landed on a piece of lead pipe, she super sped away from the two Kryptonian's to bury the blade into it. Both blondes sighed with relief as the deadly metal was neutralized. Alex was back by their side in mere seconds. She noted that Lena had yet to move, still training the gun on Lex where he had finally stopped writhing in the throes of death, her face blank of emotion.

"Supergirl," Alex addressed her sister, as she pulled gauze from her tactical belt and pressed it to Red Daughter's wound. The injured Kryptonian had passed out from the blood loss but her breathing had stabilized some. "Get her to Lena's lab. The DEO isn't safe right now. There are sunlamps ready to go. You get under them, too."

"But Alex..."

"NOW." The elder sibling insisted before softening. "I promise, we're right behind you."

"We'll be waiting." Kara replied simply, lifting Red Daughter into her arms and disappearing into the building in a flash, not even sparing her fallen adversary a second glance.

Alex noticed her sister also avoided Lena's gaze as she left.

While Kara and Kal-El had their own views, as a solider, Alex knew that there would always be situations that required a _permanent _solution. Lex had been a threat unlike any other and placing him back in jail would only have delayed his next maniacal power grab. This was the only way his reign of terror would end.

Alex just wished the responsibility hadn't fallen on Lena...

She approached the young woman cautiously, afraid to spook Lena who seemed on the verge of a full breakdown. How would _she _feel if she were the one forced to gun down her sibling? Alex's mind flashed back to the Red K incident and chills ran down her spine as she remembered how easily that night could have ended like this.

"Lena? Lee...baby, give me the gun please? It's over." Alex kept her voice soft, injecting as much love as she could into each syllable. "I got you. Just give me the gun, please?"

Lena's glassy gaze finally flicked away from Lex and settled on Alex, taking in her soft expression and outstretched palm. She placed the gun into Alex's hand, her movements stiff and unnatural. Once the weapon was out of her hands, Lena's face crumbled in anguish! Alex rushed to her, drawing the smaller woman against her chest.

"Hey! Hey, baby it's okay." She cooed, running her hands soothingly down Lena's back. "He didn't give you a choice."

As Lena continued to unravel, Alex maneuvered her away from the grisly scene. She quickly slid her gun back into its holster, already prepared to claim that is was she who'd killed the rampaging madman. There was no way she would let Lena face that kind of scrutiny and judgment.

All around the pair was scattered destruction and the Director wasted no time scooping her love into her strong arms, noting her lover's still bare feet already sporting a few superficial cuts.

Lena buried her face into Alex's neck, drawing comfort from the redhead's steady presence. She could feel Alex tighten her hold on her as the pair left the roof and began descending the stairs, leaving Lex behind staring sightlessly into the night sky.

* * *

"Alex, no!"

The woman in question smiled at the familiarity of the phrase, her response flowing out easily on the next breath.

"Alex, _yes_."

Lena wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry at the dry retort her love gave her.

She knew what Alex was trying to do. The elder woman was attempting to deflect her attention from the serious matter before them. Alex was asking her to strip away the one thing that could keep her safe, the only thing that would _finally _put the former agent on a level playing field with her adversaries.

It made little sense to Lena.

Alex, on the hand, had known that everyone in the room would summarily shut down her suggestion but she also knew it was the _right _thing to do. The serum to neutralize the Harun-El was a success, leaving the recipient healthy but human, removing all unnatural abilities. Lena's original plan, once the serum had been proven safe, was to use it next on Eve's cousin Bitsie and perhaps even James, though he had yet to decide.

But Alex knew her love was overlooking something, _someone_.

**_Her._**

As much good as she could eventually do with her new abilities, there was a large chance that no one at the DEO would actually allow her to use them that way. Haley had already alluded to her allegiances needing readjustment when Alex had broken rank to go to L-Corp the night before. The Director had no doubt the issue would be pushed further now that they knew the original serum was a success.

It was too big a risk to take.

She'd told J'onn and her mother first, sure that they had already guessed what she planned to do and would be supportive. The Martian and Brainy were currently running interference with the DEO while Eliza kept an eye on Lena's Harun-El samples, lest Haley decide she need more super-soldier's before the pair could return. Alex hated that Lena and Kara were the last to know of her intentions but she had correctly predicted what their reactions would be.

"If anyone deserves to be 'super', it's _you _Alex." Kara argued with tears in her eyes. Lena, unsurprisingly, echoed Kara's statement ignoring the icy look the super shot her when she spoke up.

"_No_," Alex sighed before elaborating. "I'm not going to let them try to turn me into a _weapon_, to use me against my family." She shot Kara a pointed look, knowing the turmoil her double had caused the super. "Even if I kept these abilities, I would have to leave the DEO, leave National City, leave _everything _behind. I would never be able to stop running."

"Then I'll run, too." Lena declared, beating Kara to the punch. "I have resources all over the world. We can run and never look back. I made you a promise, Alex, and I intend to keep it. "

Alex smiled softly, deeply touched by Lena's offer.

No one had ever been so willing to put her first; not Kara, not Maggie, not even her own mother. Lena's offer was tempting, so _very_tempting. But she knew running wasn't the answer. She pulled the young woman closer, taking a moment to press a gentle kiss to Lena's lips before speaking, eyes locked on the other woman's face.

"I can't ask you to do that." She told her quietly. "Your place is _here_, Lena. And mine is by your side, 'super'...or _not._The work you're doing with L-Corp is gonna change the world and I won't endanger that."

"There must be another way..." Lena hedged.

"There _isn't _and we need to move fast." Alex declared, trying not to be moved by Lena's pleas. "The longer we wait, the bigger the chance that Haley will figure out what we're doing and try to stop us. _Please _Lena, trust me on this?"

"If this is what you want..." Lena agreed hesitantly.

"This is about more than what I want." Alex replied as she released Lena's hands and moved to lie on the gurney in the middle of the lab. "I'm ready when you are..."

Lena sighed as she set about getting the procedure started, tears streaming down her face as she worked to fit her love with an I.V. Lillian spared an almost proud look at the Director before moving to help Lena get everything in order.

Kara quickly took up her post at Alex's side, determined to see her sister through the ordeal. She would be damned if she abandoned Alex like she had when J'onn had wiped her mind. The elder Danvers squeezed her hand with a small smile, grateful for Kara's support.

"You're still _'super' _to me." Kara whispered as Alex began to drift from the sedative Lena had administered. Though the serum would leave the Director unharmed in the end, the process would still be uncomfortable.

"Rest, darling. We'll be here when you wake up." Lena promised, fighting back tears as she watched her love's eyes start to drift closed.

Alex gave the women one last sleepy smile before she slipped under and the sight of it broke Lena's heart.

No matter how many times it happened, Lena would never get used to Alex putting everyone else above her own needs. The thought of it stirred resentment deep in the young Luthor, a feeling she was not able to deal with in the moment. Instead, she opted instead to simply grip the Director's unoccupied hand in hers, the other softly stroking Alex's face as they waited for her invention to make her love simply human once more.

* * *

Lillian entered the darkened medical room, silent as a cat, despite the 4-inch heels and well tailored dress that should have hindered such a thing.

She moved towards the stiff chair beside the bed, only pausing momentarily to wrinkle her nose disdainfully before taking a seat. Silence hung heavy in the air, the only other occupant in the room peacefully asleep. Hands clasped primly on her lap, Lillian took a deep breath before finally turning her attention to the hospital bed and it's occupant. She knew she had only a few moments before Kara would come charging in, ready to accuse her of something sinister as the super's were want to do.

Alex slumbered on; completely unaware of the internal battle her nemesis turned girlfriend's mother was currently enduring.

The removal of the Harun-El hadn't reopened any old wounds but had hindered Alex's ability to heal from the most recent battle. None of her injuries were serious but Lena had insisted her love remain in L-Corp's medical wing overnight. Alex had been far too exhausted from the battle and ping ponging between being powered and human to offer any protest. As soon as the young Luthor had been satisfied that Alex would survive (something that only Lena had doubted), she tucked the Director into a medical bed and Alex had been asleep ever since, nearly 12 hours at this point.

Lillian sighed lightly, taking in the other woman's battered appearance.

_Alexandra. _

_Once _she had schemed to pull Alexandra to her side as she had Jeremiah, recognizing immediately that the young woman had surpassed her father. _Once _she had resolved that if Alexandra wouldn't share her brilliant mind with Cadmus, that if she wasn't willing to be part of humanity's salvation, she was a traitor of the highest order. _Once _she had sought to destroy Alexandra Danvers for her outright defiance...but she still held a begrudging respect for the young woman.

Even the knowledge that the Director played a significant role in her son's death, Lillian couldn't shake that nagging respect. After all, Lex had been the one to escalate the violent game of cat-and-mouse between them, Alexandra had simply finished it.

Or rather, _Lena _had on Alexandra's behalf.

She was quite sure that her daughter had concealed that very important fact for a reason.

No doubt Lena feared her mother's ire over the demise of her "favorite" child. What Lena didn't know, what she _couldn't _have known, is that try as she might, Lillian couldn't help but to _love _the girl. From the day Lionel had brought the child home, her green eyes bright with unshed tears, Lillian knew she had no choice but to protect her. And Lena grew into someone tenacious as she was beautiful, filling Lillian's heart with pride even though she was loathe to show it.

Lex, on the other hand, became whom he was always meant to be...a menace, plagued by his own delusions of grandeur.

Deep down, the Luthor matron had always known that it would end this way. There was a fine line between genius and insanity. While she may have crossed it a few times herself, Lex had plowed through that line and refused to come back. She quickly turned her attention back to scrutinizing the young woman beside her.

Lillian had always wondered why her daughter had initially been drawn to Kara and not Alexandra. Despite the ditzy reporter act, she knew the Kryptoninan was indeed quite bright but she had never been able to keep up with Lena intellectually.

Only _Alexandra _had been brilliant enough to challenge her daughter.

Not to mention the self-righteous Kryptonian's penchant for deception, whereas her sister had been as honest as she could under the circumstances, even opening the doors to her clandestine organization for Lena's research. Yet, still it had taken Lena an _eternity _to admit it to herself.

In Lillian's none too humble opinion, Alexandra was indeed the _superior _suitor.

Brave, noble and honest...all traits Lillian _despised_...all traits her daughter highly valued.

And now, here she lay, having given up the power of a literal god just to remain by her daughter's side. Lillian had to admit; that impressed even _her_.

"You may be worthy of her yet..." Lillian leaned forward and whispered in Alex's ear.

She stood quickly, smoothing her dress and affixing her stoic mask of regality once again. Taking one last look at Alex, she reached out tentatively and before she thought better of it, gently tucked the blanket more firmly around the sleeping woman.

Lillian closed the door quietly behind her as she left, pretending not to notice Lena lingering just around the corner. She was sure her daughter had heard what she'd said to the Director and the thought brought a faint smile to her lips.

* * *

Lena waited a few moments more to ensure her mother had gone before she slipped back into Alex's room. She had hardly believed her eyes when she spotted her mother sliding into her love's room and when she'd moved closer to suss out her mother's intentions, she hadn't believed her ears either.

It seemed that Lillian was indeed trying to turn over a new leaf, starting with burying the hatchet between she and Alex. Lena did find it amusing that her mother had chosen to do so when she was least likely to get a response but the sentiment was appreciated nonetheless.

With a dry chuckle, Lena gently peeled back the blankets and squeezed into the tiny hospital bed. She felt almost human after a hot shower, the water washing away the _physical _remnants of the past day's events. The psychological scars, well, those would linger for some time. Unwilling to deal with any of it in the moment, she shoved her feelings back into their tiny boxes, and wrapped her arms as tightly as she dared around Alex. The other woman shifted towards her, seeming to wake marginally.

"Lee?" she murmured, eyes still shut, one arm tossed clumsily across Lena's midsection.

"I'm right here, love. Go back to sleep." Lena whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to Alex's hairline, fingers tangling with the other woman's where they rested on top of the blankets.

"M'not...m'not tired..." came the sleepy reply.

"Of course not." Lena agreed with an amused chuckle. "Keep me company then?"

"Always." Alex replied, somehow managing to smirk sexily in her sleep.

Lena rolled her eyes as she curled into Alex's chest, careful to avoid the bruising around the Director's chest from dangling precariously off L-Corp's rooftop. She tucked her head snugly under Alex's chin as she nuzzled closer. The feeling of the pair's legs tangling together grounded Lena and she mused how quickly such moments could have been taken away.

_No_. Alex was here, safe and in her arms. She would not focus on any possible alternatives that would lead to any unhappier results. If there was one thing that Alex had taught her, it was to appreciate the people you love while you have them and Lena fully intended to follow her Director's example.

Lena knew there were far too many things for the pair to deal with once they left the safety of L-Corp's walls: Kara and her deceptions, Red Daughter, Lex's death and whom was truly responsible, as well as how far to trust Lillian now that she had become the only surviving heir to the Luthor estate. Not to mention the DEO, more Alex's problem than her own, but a problem nonetheless. They both knew that Haley would be incensed when she discovered what Alex had done, that her "Super Director" had been reduced to a human one.

And yet, Lena couldn't find it in herself at that moment to care.

If she'd had known how this all would end, had a chance to foresee Lex and his manipulations, Red Daughter and the Harun-El, even Haley's subjugation of the DEO and Alex's mind-wipe, Lena was certain she wouldn't change a thing.

Because every chip, every piece split from her personal armor had fallen at her feet, slowly and steadily building a bridge to the last person she would expect...

_Alex. _

She had been Lena's rock in the storm, her strength when Lena had felt so weak and betrayed.

And the youngest Luthor?

Lena had given her all to be strong for Alex in return; choosing her above all others, even Kara. Choosing Alex's life over the man who'd impersonated her for his own means.

Yes, Lena had a _multitude _of broken pieces...but they'd all come together to lead her to the greatest love her young life had ever known.

The thought brought a soft smile to Lena's face as she pressed a gentle kiss to Alex's collarbone, pleased when the Director let out a sleepy murmur of approval. She felt Alex's grip tighten around her shoulders and she felt herself steadily succumbing to the call of sleep. All that mattered at the moment was the two warm bodies pressed together in the tiny, sterile bed.

The rest...the rest they would face in the morning..._together_.


	7. Chapter 7

**In the aftermath of Lex's death, Lena, Alex and the 'super-friends' try to move forward. It will take resilience and forgiveness but is Alex ready to give the latter?**

* * *

"Do you have anything to add Director Danvers?"

"Not at this time, ma'am. Any additional information will be outlined in my final report."

"I look forward to reading it then, Director."

"Of course, Madam President. I'll have my team finalize the data and send it over by this afternoon."

"Good. I'm glad to see you back where you belong, Alex."

"You as well, Ma'am."

President Olivia Marsdin shot the Director one of her trademark matronly smiles as she signed off from the video chat.

Once she was sure the connection had been terminated, Alex sighed heavily as she ran a hand over face and then raked it through her hair, leaning back in the overstuffed office chair. She was grateful for the frosted privacy glass that shielded her from the rest of the DEO. Being the new Director was as rewarding as it was challenging and while Alex usually hid the strain well, today she was definitely feeling it. She tugged slightly at the collar of her stiff dress shirt, once again missing the comforting weight of her tactical uniform.

It had been a harrowing few weeks since Lex's death.

President Marsdin had been reappointed after her successor Baker was found to be in collusion with the murderous Luthor. Alex had been presented a medal for exemplary bravery in stopping the xenophobic madman, a medal that she wasted no time presenting to Lena later that night. While the world may never know what _truly _happened, the youngest Luthor was still Alex's _hero_.

In the wake of the administrative shake up, Colonel Hailey was called back to Washington to oversee the re-institution of the Alien Amnesty Act and become the new Secretary of Extraterrestrial Relations. Had the woman been appointed months ago, Alex would have made herself sick mulling over the possible implications of such an appointment. However, after having worked with the woman over the past few months, and despite her misgivings regarding the 'truth seeker' incident, the Director knew that Hailey's dim view of aliens had improved. She would also bet money that Hailey wouldn't have taken a position working for an alien-led administration otherwise.

Unfortunately for Alex, all the attention currently being paid to alien/human relations pushed the DEO straight into the political spotlight...dragging the normally private young woman kicking and screaming with it!

There was already heavy discrimination toward the new Director from Washington; mostly due to Alex's age and the fact that she had previously been the protégée of an "alien imposter". Add to that her well-documented track record of disobeying orders as well as her recently disclosed relationship with a member of the infamous Luthor family and Alex was sure she would be on the receiving end of a court martial by the time everything shook out.

Instead, President Marsdin had stepped forward and offered her unwavering support for the young Director, citing Alex's multiple degrees as well as her success record when it came both to stopping alien threats as well as improving community relations between humans and aliens, not to mention her personal relationship with the newly appointed Supergirl. While Marsdin's recommendation had been glowing, it also put a tremendous amount of stress squarely on the impressive young woman's shoulders.

Many a night since she'd taken J'onn's offer, Alex had lay awake, watching Lena sleep so soundly beside her and wondered how someone so young had managed to weather a similar storm. Lena was thrust into the spotlight, vilified by association and undermined at every turn. And yet, Lena had risen above, excelled where others predicted she would fail and ultimately saved Alex's life, both literally and figuratively.

If Lena could do it, so could she..._especially _with the brilliant young woman by her side.

_"__Director?" _

The intercom on Alex's desk buzzed to life and the urge to fire upon the device quickly dissipated when she realized her usual thigh holsters were inappropriate for a meeting with the Pentagon and had thus been abandoned in her locker. With another deep sigh she pressed the button to respond.

"Go for Danvers."

_"__You have a visitor, Ma'am."_

Alex felt her lips twitch into a smile as she imagined just whom such a visitor might be. Lena had taken to spending more days in the DEO labs and Kara had resumed her duties as Supergirl, though her identity remained a tightly guarded secret.

"Send them in, please."

The door to her office swung open just as Alex heaved herself out of the chair, adjusting her shirt and smoothing back her hair. When green eyes met hers, the Director felt her face stretch wide in a smile.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting anything, Director." Lena demurred with a shy smile as she stepped in, closing the door behind her.

Alex's smile grew impossibly wider as she stepped closer to her love. "It's not a problem Ms. Luthor. I always have time for my _favorite _consultant."

"I'll bet..." Lena muttered as she pressed a tiny kiss to the corner of Alex's mouth before leaning in closer for a real kiss.

The Director melted into the moment, feeling exponentially happier already. Her hands came up to run through the younger woman's hair but were quickly intercepted.

"Ah,ah,darling," Lena chastised playfully. "We have reservations in 30 minutes at the most exclusive restaurant in National City and I can't possibly show up looking like I just survived a high school make out... and neither can you!" She finished, using her thumb to rid Alex's face of any evidence of their passionate kiss.

_"_Can't we just skip lunch?"

"I'm afraid not, dear. Though the way you're looking in this suit, well...I might be swayed." The wolfish grin that Lena shot her had Alex standing up a bit straighter, preening for her love. She had to admit her new wardrobe came with a few perks, mainly the appreciative looks that it garnered from her girlfriend.

When the young CEO had originally proposed Alex update her wardrobe she'd been met with a less familiar than enthusiastic response. Yet Alex had still let Lena and her tailors poke, prod and measure until the new Director had a small collection of finely tailored suits that she didn't even want to _guess _the cost of! Though she didn't wear suits everyday, she knew on the days she did, her girlfriend appreciated it and she likewise when Lena would don her own suits.

Unlike Lena's suits, however, Alex opted to keep her color scheme to all black, a nod to her all but retired tactical suit as well as the uniform of her fellow agents. She had made one concession and allowed a charcoal grey but had yet to wear it.

Perhaps on their next date night since Lena seemed so entranced by her upgraded wardrobe...

"Shall we, darling?" Lena asked, holding Alex's suit coat up for her to slide into, which the Director did with a grateful smile.

"We shall." Alex replied, stealing another quick kiss from her girlfriend as the pair headed out. "By the way, I think you look pretty good too." She whispered in the other woman's ear, eyeing her maroon body-con dress and the ample cleavage on display, drawing a blush from the other woman.

Lena's "lab outfits " never failed to catch the Director's attention.

As they passed the command center, Alex touched base with Vasquez to ensure the proper reports were sent to the president, than guided Lena to the parking garage with a gentle hand on the small of her back.

Just outside the elevator of the garage, parked sideways in a space earmarked for "Director Danvers", sat a beautiful matte black Mercedes G-wagon.

When her lover had first handed Alex the keys to the vehicle, she had staunchly refused. It was too much, more than she deserved. Lena had been insistent, citing a litany of reasons why the new Director required a new, more secure vehicle. Upon further investigation, Alex found Lena had teamed up with Brainy and even Vasquez in order to incorporate every type of weaponry and defense system a vehicle of that size could handle.

Despite all the effort poured into the vehicle, Alex was still ready to decline the gesture until her eyes fell upon the personalized plates.

"What does 'D4' mean?" She'd asked, worried about the answer as Kara practically vibrated with the effort to hold the secret in. Lena was about to tell her but acquiesced to her sister instead, knowing Kara was just _dying_to share.

"It's you, silly! Doctor _Doctor _Director Danvers!" She'd squealed and Alex couldn't help but smile in return at the loving gesture her family had made.

She opened the door for Lena, quickly rounded the other side, and the pair headed off for their weekly lunch date.

* * *

When the pair arrived at the restaurant, Alex was unsurprised that they were led directly from their car to an unmarked door, bypassing the swanky entrance. With Lena's high profile and the Director's need for secrecy, entering through front doors had long since gone to the wayside, especially when the paparazzi were constantly lurking about. Which meant she also didn't find it odd that they were led to a private room, in a corner of the restaurant, away from prying eyes. What _did _surprise her was the person already seated at their exclusive table.

"Hello, Alexandra." Lillian Luthor smirked at her over the rim of a wine glass, ever amused by catching Alex off guard. When the Director continued to gape in confusion she added, "Please sit. Excuse the 'cloak-and-dagger' but, old habits, I suppose..."

Alex sat numbly, noting her girlfriend seemed unsurprised and unperturbed by their current predicament. When she noticed Alex staring, Lena quickly took a large swallow of her own wine before placing a gentle hand on her love's knee. She felt Alex tense at the action and she rushed to explain.

"Darling, I'm sorry..." She began, green eyes misting over at the thought that this time perhaps she had gone too far. "Mother wished to speak to you but...my office felt so impersonal and we _clearly _couldn't meet at yours..."

"_Why_?" Alex ground out, eyes never leaving Lillian's.

"Alex, I just told you, I-"

"No." The redhead cut her off, before leaning across the table. "I want to know why _you_," she pointed a finger accusingly at the elder Luthor, "wanted to meet. And how you convinced Lena to lie to me."

Beside her Lena flinched at the accusation but knew it was at least partially true. She and Alex had made honesty a habit and she knew if this meeting didn't go well it would have lasting repercussions for their relationship. Lillian seemed unbothered, as usual.

"Honestly, Alexandra," She sighed setting her glass primly on the table. "I know how you feel about _me _but I thought you held _my daughter _in higher regard. Lena simply did as I asked, with no short amount of reluctance, might I add."

Alex was slightly taken aback by the other woman's response. Was she actually _defending _Lena? It was as if the older woman was trying to smooth things over for her daughter and her lover, something wildly out of character. Slim fingers laced with her own and Alex instinctually squeezed, letting Lena know she was still angry but not unwilling to show affection.

"I _do_." Alex finally responded, noting both Lillian and Lena were waiting for an answer. "I just want to know what was so important that you went through all this trouble, risked our relationship, to get me here?"

Lillian rolled her eyes, taking another pull from her glass. "Ever the dramatic I see. I asked Lena to bring you here so I could...I wanted to...no I _needed_to..."

Both Alex and Lena sat quietly, waiting for the normally eloquent woman to string her thoughts together. With a deep sigh, she finally finished.

"I wanted to _apologize _to you, Alexandra."

Alex gaped at the explanation and it seemed even Lena was taken aback by the confession. The Director took a moment to collect herself before responding simply, "For what?"

Lillian huffed, her former bravado regained. "The list of transgressions between you and I is quite long but I suppose we could settle on the numerous occasions on which I tried to kill you or your sister."

"Yes, let's settle on _that_." Alex spat out. "What about _my father_? You and Cadmus _ruined _my family and the man that I met two years ago was basically a stranger!"

Lena quickly moved to comfort her, wrapping an arm tightly around her shoulders. Lillian had the good manners to look embarrassed and somewhat chastened to hear the effects her actions had on the younger woman. She swallowed a lump in her throat, steeling herself before answering the accusation.

"You're _right_." She admitted quietly, forcing herself to meet Alex's eyes. "When I joined Cadmus I believed that we were protecting the Earth, protecting our _children_. And your father, Jeremiah, was a brilliant man, as passionate as I. It's true that in the beginning, he only worked with us to keep you and your sister safe. But over the years, dare I say, we became _friends_."

Lillian paused then to gauge Alex's reaction and when it seemed as if the other woman wouldn't shoot her right then and there, she continued.

"He loved you _very _much. He and I were alike in that way...we loved our children but were ill equipped to express it. I thought that making the world safer for them would show my children how much I cared and he showed his devotion through sacrifice. And yet we were both _wrong_. There are many decisions I regret, and though working with someone as brilliant as your father isn't one of them, I _do _regret taking him from _you_. I will not ask for forgiveness, Alexandra. You and I are far beyond that. But..."

Lillian paused and reached an open palm out to Lena. The younger woman took it with some hesitation but kept her other arm securely wrapped around Alex.

"What you have built with my daughter, well, it seems as if it was built to last and you and I will no doubt come into contact in the future as a result. I cannot undo all the hurt I've caused you in the past but I _do _want a relationship with my daughter now. And the only way that can happen is if you and I can bear to be in the same room without one of us immediately attempting to kill the other."

Despite herself, Alex let out a dry chuckle at that, noting the wry smile Lillian wore in return. Lena, too, smiled slightly at her mother's attempt at humor, awed at how earnest Lillian was behaving. Alex wiped at her eyes angrily, shocked and surprised how touched she was by the other woman's words, before she spoke again.

"I _want _to tell you to go to hell...I really, _really _do," Alex began but there was no true malice in her voice. "But you're right. I love your daughter and there isn't _anything _on this planet or another that will change that. So, if you can stick to this whole reformation act...then I am willing to _try _not to shoot you on sight."

Lena let out a full-bodied laugh at that before pulling Alex in for a quick, chaste kiss. Lillian watched the display with a small smile pleased that the former agent was even willing to expend the effort to get along with the former Cadmus leader.

"You're too kind Alexandra." Lillian told her, still wearing a wry smile. _I knew you were worthy_, she thought idly to herself watching Lena gently wipe the lipstick from her girlfriend's mouth.

"I can't guarantee you'll get the same courtesy from Kara though..." The redhead quipped lightly as Lillian signaled their waiter to return, now that the coast was clear...at least for the time being.

* * *

A few days after her surprise lunch with the ladies Luthor, Alex was in the DEO conference room waiting for Kara so the two could take an important video call. A familiar gust of wind that ruffled her hair and sent her papers askance alerted the Director to her sister's presence.

"Hey Kar. You're right on time." The elder sibling drawled, not even glancing up from the text she was sending her girlfriend.

Kara got a glimpse of several heart-eyed emojis before Alex activated the phone's privacy shield and turned to face her. A few pushed buttons on the rooms smart-table and a _very _familiar filled the screen.

"Alex! Kara! It is so good to see you." The thick Kasnian accent filled the room as Red Daughter smiled down at them from the large video screen. "I have missed you both."

Kara beamed at her alter ego, once again thanking Lena's foresight in keeping sun lamps at L-Corp, as well as her expertise in all things Harun-El. Had it not been for those two factors, Red Daughter would surely have perished and both Kara and Alex would have felt guilty over the woman's sacrifice.

"We've missed you too." Alex replied sincerely, still trying to wrap her head around feeling any type of affection for two women who had tried to kill her recently. She supposed it might be a symptom of maturity and she would simply have to get used to offering forgiveness, something she had previously struggled with mightily.

"I love your hair!" Kara screeched beside her, drawing Alex out of her reverie. "It looks really nice, Elaina. I've been considering bangs myself..."

When the dust had settled after Lex's death, and Red Daughter had recovered from her wounds, it became clear that not only did her survival need to remain a secret but also the woman deserved a chance to explore her identity beyond Lex or Kara. It was quickly agreed that having two Supergirl's in one city was too much of a gamble and they were surprised to discover that the former rogue Kryptonian wanted nothing more than to lead a normal life. After a quick chat with Kal-El, a plan began to form.

Red Daughter would go to Metropolis and "housesit" for Lois and Clark until they returned from Argo. She would be free to explore the city, find things that she enjoyed and eventually even make a trip to Argo. Alura had been shocked but eager to meet her _other _daughter. All that was left was a passable identity and a new look. It took Red Daughter three days to finally decide on a name and when she had, she beamed with pride.

"I would like to be called Elaina Zor-El Danvers. I chose this name because it reminds me both of your mother," a nod to Alex, "as well as ours." She finished with a smile in Kara's direction.

With the new name readily embraced by all, when the time came for Elaina to disembark, she had a passport, driver's license and all necessary legal documents bearing her new name. The picture on those documents was also new: a beautiful young girl with startling blue eyes and a wavy, black bob. Somehow the look, so different from Kara's, was perfectly suited for the Kryptonian's other half.

"Thank you, Kara." Elaina replied, smile growing wider at the other woman's excitement. "I have found many café's nearby that I believe you would enjoy. You must come to visit soon."

"You know you're always welcome to come visit here, too." Alex piped up with a soft smile. "I'm sure everyone would love to see you, hear about your adventures in Metropolis."

"Perhaps," Elaina agreed, her smile dimming slightly. "I'll consider it."

"That's all I ask."

The trio chatted for close to an hour before Elaina signed off, promising to call the following week at the designated check-in time and reminding Kara to pop in whenever she had a free moment. She also asked Alex to relay her thanks to Lena once again as well as to hug Eliza, two requests the Director was all too happy to fill.

"So..." Kara drew the word out as she fiddled nervously with her cape. "How's Lena doing?"

Alex fixed her with an amused gaze. "She's good. But if you really wanted to know, you could call her..." She suggested with a shrug.

Things were still tense between Lena and Kara and though Alex's first instinct was to jump in and smooth things over, she had held back in favor of letting the two women work things out on their own. After all, Lena had a relationship with Kara long before she and Alex had begun dating and there were many secrets the two shared that didn't involve her. So she had stepped back, offering gentle nudges and suggestions but otherwise staying out of it.

"The last time we spoke, she said she needed _space_." Kara replied sullenly. "We were in a good place but then Lex happened and _once again _I got all 'judgy' like Kal and messed it all up!"

"Judgy?" Alex asked with barely contained amusement, hands rose in 'air quotes'.

Kara sighed again dramatically. "_Alex_! You know what I meant. Kal always jumps to conclusions, holding everyone to _his_ standards and I want to be better than that! At least, I'm supposed to be..." She mumbled, slumping down into a chair.

Alex rolled her eyes at the display but couldn't stand Kara looking so forlorn. It was amazing how quickly her sister could go from "protector of National City" to "kicked puppy". Alex knelt before her, one hand on her knee and used the other to gently tilt Kara's face up to look at her.

"You _are _better than that, Kar," she assured her sister with a warm smile. "I'm sorry things are hard between you and Lena right now but I'm sure you'll work it out. You know Lena better than almost anyone, so you also know that giving her space is the right thing to do. When she's ready she'll come to you."

"I guess..." Kara continued to pout, still seeming unconvinced. "Are you sure you can't-"

"Nope! No way." Alex objected before her sister could finish her plea. "I'm staying out of it. I can't take sides Kara. _Please _don't ask me to."

As much as Kara wanted to turn on the full 'puppy eyes', she couldn't bring herself to endanger her sister's relationship. There was also a small part of her that worried if she were to force Alex to choose...that her sister may not choose _her_. It was no secret how displaced she'd felt when Alex had found Maggie and now that her sister was in love again, with her former best friend no less, Kara worried that she might be tossed aside.

"Hey." Alex pulled her in for a strong hug she wasn't expecting, as if she knew _exactly _what her sister was thinking. "I'm not going anywhere. Just because I'm _in _love doesn't make me love _you _any less, yeah?"

"Yeah." Kara agreed, preening under her sister's gentle affections.

"Alright then." Alex replied, placing a loud, wet kiss against her forehead! "Now get back to work Supergirl! I run a tight ship."

Kara grimaced as she pretended to wipe the kiss away. "Yes, ma'am." She mock-saluted as she headed out the door, feeling lighter with each step.

She would wait Lena out, she decided; give the other woman the space she needed and respect her sister's relationship in the process. Alex was counting on her to make things right and she wouldn't let her down.

In the meantime, there was no reason why she couldn't swing by Metropolis for a pastry...or _four_!

* * *

Alex awoke the next morning with a warm, soft body cuddled to her chest. She drew her arms tighter around Lena, relishing the way her girlfriend instinctively molded her body against her, pressing as much skin together as possible. There was nothing better than waking to her love safe and secure in her arms.

In the days and weeks following Lex's death, both women had suffered a variety of night terrors related to the madman's rampage. Lena had tearfully recalled a few of hers to Alex and they varied in intensity and imagery. But for Alex, the nightmares always ended the same...Lena _dead _in her arms, the former agent unable to save her.

The first time it happened, Alex had bolted from their shared bed and spent the next hour dry heaving in the bathroom while Lena banged on the locked door, begging Alex to let her in, let her help. When she fell silent, Lena feared the worst and called the very _last _person she wanted to see. All Alex could remember from that night was her initial terror, her sister breaking down the bathroom door and Lena rushing in.

Kara had retrieved Hamilton and the doctor correctly diagnosed Alex as having suffered a severe panic attack, a symptom of her PTSD. It took two days for Alex to feel like herself again and Lena was particularly haunted by the incident, afraid to leave her love's side if only for a moment.

After that, the youngest Luthor insisted that the pair talk openly about what images were plaguing them late into the night, whether that be with one another or someone else. As much as Alex wanted to confide in her girlfriend, she worried that it would only add to Lena's own distress, so they both opted to seek professional counseling.

Still, Alex had let the younger woman know how much she feared being unable to protect her and that such fear was the main theme of her nightmares.

It seemed Lena, too, was plagued by images of losing Alex in a violent manner.

The process took some time, and many breakdowns on each woman's part but they had finally gotten to a place where they could sleep comfortably through the night. And the best part of _that _was waking up together.

Lena pressed a sloppy kiss against the older woman's collarbone as she began to wake up and Alex reciprocated by placing a soft kiss to the crown of her head. There was a sleepy murmur of appreciation and Alex felt the small smile resting on her face grow even wider. "Sleepy Lena" was Alex's favorite version of her girlfriend: cuddly and warm, face gloriously free of makeup. Alex could never get over how _young _Lena looked like this nor how relaxed she seemed before the worries of the waking world settled on her shoulders.

In her apartment, in the ridiculously oversized bed that once more belonged to two, was a perfect little bubble where all that mattered was one another.

"Stop." Lena's muffled voice pulled Alex from her reverie.

"What?"

"_Thinking_." Lena clarified, cracking one eye open to glare at her girlfriend. "I can practically _hear _your wheels turning. Can't we just lounge away our Sunday?"

"Sorry..." Alex replied sheepishly, feeling a blush rise to the tips of her ears.

She knew Lena could hear the hesitation in her voice so she wasn't surprised when Lena whipped back the covers and sat up with a grunt. Green eyes narrowed at Alex as her girlfriend waited patiently for her to elaborate as to what was so important that she couldn't enjoy her 'Sunday snuggles'.

"Out with it then." She huffed; pretending to be annoyed but Alex could detect a small smile.

"I was...I was just thinking about _us_, actually." The Director explained quietly, meeting Lena's eyes with a shy smile of her own. Lena graced her with a wider, more blinding smile before leaning in for a gentle kiss.

"Oh?" She asked, pulling back just slightly. "What about us, darling?"

"Just how _amazing _you are. And how, how _grateful _I am that you gave me a chance..." Alex stopped talking momentarily when she noticed Lena tearing up. "And I-"

"Shut. Up." Lena snapped, her CEO tone in full effect. "I will not stand for you making yourself sound like a 'charity case' or putting me up on some pedestal. You are far and beyond the _most _intriguing, brilliant, and courageous person I have ever known."

Alex lay there, staring up at this ethereal, green-eyed goddess defending her against..._herself_? She still had trouble processing the unconditional love and support the youngest Luthor gave to her without compunction. So lost in her own musings was she that Lena took her silence as an opportunity to continue.

"What we've built, despite all the lies and mistrust, is everything I never dared to dream for. So, Alexandra Eli Danvers, do not _ever _again tell me that you are unworthy...or I will be _withholding _intimacy until which time you can once again see clearly. Understood?"

"Understood, Lena Kiernan Luthor." Alex agreed with a dopey grin, pleased it was once again her chance to speak. "Yes, ma'am, no intimacy while I'm being an ass. Roger that!"

Lena couldn't stifle the giggle that escaped her at the other woman's antics, watching Alex salute her with a mock serious expression, hair sleep tousled, tank top riding up enticingly.

"Damn straight." She quipped as she flopped down on top of Alex, relishing the feel of the solid body beneath her. "Now that we've settled that, can we _please _go back to mindlessly cuddling?"

"Nothing would please me more," Alex agreed, settling herself deeper into the mattress. "Though, does _this _count as 'intimacy'? I just ask on account of my being an 'ass' earlier..." she made a mock-thoughtful face, one Lena quickly covered with a pillow!

"Ha. Ha." The brunette deadpanned as Alex dug herself from under the pillows, the same dopey grin splitting her face.

"Is that a 'yes'?"

"You're lucky that I love you." Lena quipped, though there was no bite to her tone as she lay on Alex's chest once more.

"Yeah," Alex agreed, letting her eyes drift closed once more, savoring the intimacy she had been denied mere moments before. "I am."

With the sound of rain beginning to softly fall as a backdrop, their breaths syncing, the harmony of their bond solidified, they let themselves slip peacefully back under. In this apartment, in this bed, there was no structure greater than the bridge built with broken pieces that had brought two lost souls together.


End file.
